Half-krogan, half-badass
by Littleswiss
Summary: So now I wake up as a krogan and I find myself with a baby. What the fuck?
1. Chapter 1

**Half-krogan, half-badass**

**Hi guys, here Littleswiss. So as you can ****see ****I'm new to fanfiction community and this is my first story so please help me by reviewing it and tell me about grammatical or lore mistakes (English is not my first language). I know there's a lot of self-insert story out there but I hope this one will be different. Do not hesitate to make suggestions. Thank you.**

**I do not own Mass effect, Bioware does. Only my character is my own.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1

The first thing that hits me right now is the smell. It's horrible, like a mix of garbage, corpses and shit… Wait corpses? How the hell I know what a corpse smell like?! This thought wakes me up and as far as I can see, I'm on the ground. That's strange, I feel… heavier… a lot. Meh must be the effect of the alcohol that I drank last night. First thing first I need to get up, so I get my hands on the ground, palms first and push myself up… Is it me or I only got _three Big_ fingers on each hands?! And why am I wearing armored gloves? Okay, don't panic breathe in and out. After ten more times, I finally get up and now I fell heavier _and _taller. So like everyone else, I take account of my surroundings and not of myself. Ok, so I'm currently in a sort of alley with a lot of crap, I mean _a lot. _There are piles everywhere. So now I need to find where I am and a mirror to see in what state I am right now. I only see now that I'm not alone in the alley, there's another guy in it. It's look like he is sleeping. I walk toward him and when I'm only 1 meter 50 from him I say "Hey wake up". Shit is that my voice? It's like if I got suddenly one more pair of testicles to have this kind of _very_ deep voice. You know like the one they use on tv when someone want to be anonymous, but it's two times deeper. Apparently it wakes up the guy and he was about to make a _go fuck yourself_ but when he sees me, he gets so white he is the same color as a snowman. And he gets up and run away with a _don't kill me _so quickly I almost didn't catch it. Ok now I know there is something wrong with me because normally it's me who run away like this and I'm not the type to scare anything off. I _really _need a mirror right now.

_Bang_

Is it a fire shot? Before I can even blink I'm running towards the sound of the shot. Damn I think it's me who make footsteps like an elephant. I get out of the alley I was and turn right and again right to enter another alley. When I arrive I can smell blood and I don't know why but it makes me angry and excited. What I see make me freeze. I see a man with a gun who is still smoking and at his feet a body. Before I can stop myself from talking I say "Hey". It comes more like a boom than a shout. When the man hear me he looks at me and like the one before he gets white "A korgan here?!" Wait what? I look sideways to see if he's talking to me and when a look left, for the second time I completely freeze. What I see is _a. fucking. Krogan _looking at me. He has a green head crest, yellow eyes and a scar that looks like a big claw marks from the top his head to the chin. Not like the one that Wrex got but the scar is the middle of the face. He moves his right arm and I flinch excepting him the attack me… But wait he's moving like me… No it isn't... It cannot be me. I'm cut from my thoughts when a flash of light suddenly appears and I look again at the man to see he has his pistol pointing at me. And like before I suddenly get very _very _angry.

"Was that you that shot me?" I snarl. Woah, I didn't definitely have this attitude. "Listen mate, I don't want any trouble" he start. "Well you didn't start very well by shooting me" I respond. He flinches and get paler. I don't know why but I enjoy see him getting very nervous. It must be that _I am a krogan. _"So I'm gonna ask two questions and I will let you go." He nods. "So Where am I?" I ask no _demand. _"Earth". "And what date it is?" "2154" Ok so I'm thirty-one years before the start of the game, well shit. "Can I go now?" I nod so he turns his back to me and start to walk. "You know what, I changed my mind" and before he can turn around I charge him with a roar and shove him on the ground. Before he can have his bearings back I grab him and bring his face to mine. Sniff, ew… did he just pee himself? "L-listen I can give my money, all of it, j-just let me go." Hmmm, "Nah" I head-butt him so hard that his head just freaking explodes. And I got brain matter all over me great. Wait why do I just shrug off the fact that I just kill a man? Oh yeah, krogan. So what do I do now? Before I can think more about my situation I hear something crying. Is it coming from the body that the man shot? I walk to the body and I now can see that the body is a woman with red hair and green eyes. She almost looks like Shepard as a woman. And in the arms of the dead woman is a baby that I would say is maybe 3 months old. When the baby noticed my presence it stops crying and is looking at me with a lot of curiosity

I don't know why but I feel the need to take it in my arms. But when I start moving to pick up the baby, it starts crying again. Shit how do I make it stops? I don't know how to take care of a baby. "shhhhhh, stop crying, please." I tell him. It doesn't work. I just realize that I'm not talking English but the language of the Krogans. Ok try again, but this time, speak _English."_shhhhh little one, there's nothing to fear" Yeah like, I don't know, a krogan. Now I know I just spoke English, it's just unfamiliar with this body. Strangely it works. So I slowly take the baby in my arm as gently as possible, for a krogan of course. Okay I know I will sound creepy but I need to know the gender of the baby, I can't keep referencing by it. Okay, from now on, it will be _she_. And _she_ has bright green eyes. Okay, know I need to know for sure. I start to look at the body of the woman at my feet and I found nothing. Okay maybe I can have the name of the baby girl in the blanket she's in. _Shit_, the name I found was _Jane Shepard._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello here's Littleswiss, so I see that a few of you started follow my story. Thank you for that. I hope this chapter will be good. On a side note, Alucard, to answer your question, I honestly don't know. I hesitate to make him a battlemaster or not. On one hand a battlemaster is badass but on the other hand a krogan charging into battle like a berseker is also badass. So here is the second chapter of Half-krogan, half-badass. Do not hesitate to review. Also I will not be able to update the story until Saturday because I'm working at the hospital all week. **

**P.s: If you can find a better title, make a suggestion. And if you think that I should try to make a better summary tell me.**

**I do not own Mass effect, Bioware does. Only my character is my own.**

**Littleswiss**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well what do I do now? What I have in my hands is the future savior of this galaxy. Ok try to remember what origins she is right now. I am on earth, so it means she's an earthborn. It also means that she will be in a gang. But for the rest if she will be a war hero, a sole survivor, or a ruthless only the future will tell. Maybe I should bring her to see a doctor because I don't think that to live in the street is healthy for a growing baby. Yeah I will do that. First I need to find someone to give me directions, but with the previously experience, people tend, you know, to run away from me when they see me. When I get out of the alley I realize that I'm leaving the corpse of the mother of Shepard alone. Well I can't really bury it; maybe I can find something to burn it. So I enter again the alley to search for something that can burn. Thanks to my luck I found a lot of alcohol. So it's one thing of two, now I need to find something that makes fire. Well I found nothing. Hmm… of course! Maybe with my omni-tool I can. But for this I need to have one. Ok so how do they activate one in the games? I think it was with a movement of the arm. Ok let's try this.

Perfect! I have one andit worked! Ok now how do I use it? Maybe vocals command? "Find incineration." Damn I need to get use to my new voice. Nothing, great. Sorry baby-shepard but I need to put you on the ground to find how to use this thing. When she senses that she is on the ground she starts to cry. Not again. "shhh baby-shepard" I really need to get use to speak English with these lips. "It will be over soon, so please be calm." She looks at me with her big eyes of baby and stops crying, just to start again. Shit, I can't concentrate when there's a lot of noise. So the only thing that I think of is to hmmm a song. When I start, she little by little stops crying and looks at me. Humph, she looks cute with the baby fat on her cheeks. I crouch to cuddle her on the cheeks but I think I move a little too fast and she freeze and tears start to form in her eyes. Shit "No no no. Shhhh calm down" Ok she stops to sniffle. Ok now move _slowly. _When I'm 40 cm from her face, she starts to stare at my finger. Well I understand it's not every day that you have an _enormous _finger that could destroy your face that come to your face gently. Finally well I stroke her right cheek she _giggles_. Dawww it's adorable! But wait is that me or I just put some blood on her cheek. Shit, that's not healthy at all. I'm interrupt in my musing by a _ping_ and I look at my omni-tool. Well I think I found the fire I was looking for.

Well now that the body of her mother is on fire, I think I need to go find a doctor. So I finally get out of the alley. While I'm walking, no _stomping_ is a better word; I look down to see baby-shepard is fast asleep. I look up to see a man leaning against a wall. Target acquired. When he hears me stomping to him, he, like the two before, pales considerably. Before he can do anything I stuck in in the wall with my right hand while the left is holding baby-shepard.

"P-please…" he starts. "Shut up, she's sleeping" I say the lowest possible, for a krogan. He shut his mouth and looks at my left arm to see baby-shepard. I swear I never see someone's eyes get so big. "Listen here I'm gonna ask you a question and you are going to answer: Where can I find a human doctor?" before he can answer "And do not wake her is that clear?" He nods. So he explains to me how to get to the nearest doctor. Well that's not so bad it's only 15 minutes from here. He even gives me a map of the zone on my omni-tool. So when he finished, I let him go and he starts to move until I say" If you tell this to anybody I will find you and I will _end _you." He gets paler and now starts to run.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well I think the personnel of the clinic are professional, because even if they got nervous seeing me covered in blood, they kept their cool. Right now I'm in the examination room of the doctor. He's exanimating baby-shepard while I'm trying to find information about myself on my omni-tool because: 1. I have one.2. I have armor. So I mean this body had an identity.

Ha-ha! Gotcha. So apparently my name is… Garen, no clan name. Well I'm not an expert but I don't think that Garen is very kroganish. It really doesn't bother me and if someone has something to say they can say hello to my headbutts. I also discover that the first-contact war happened a few years earlier than in cannon, so that's explained why the people I met were not so _shocked_ to see me.

"So there's nothing wrong with her, only a minor fever but fortunately you bring her before she could catch something serious. We can thank that by the fact that we clean her of the blood and that you cleaned yourself of it too." Yeah the cleaning part was… interesting. I know that the krogan have four testicles but to see it it's… strange. I also could see me in more details. The thing that caught my attention is the color of my eyes. They are _yellows_, like sick yellow, they are creepy and it contrast with the color of my skin that is pale, more pale than wrex. I could see what a krogan look like without their armor. I don't know how I got myself rid of my armor but I think it's a reflex that this body…no _my_ body had. "For the fever I will give you some medications to the baby and we can think about the adopting family and the payment." Ok paying is not a problem because I saw earlier that I have a lot of money on my account that I suspect not be very clean. I'm not very rich but I have, I think, enough to live a few months…

Wait family adoption? Yeah it's logical that she will be adopted by a family and I'm not the parent material, less because I'm a krogan, but still… "Are you saying that I'm not capable of taking care of her?" The words left my mouth before I can think. Now he really gets nervous but he keeps a calm façade. "Maybe but you need to understand she need a stable environment and someone who _know_ _how_ to raise a human child." Good point if I was a _normal _krogan, but I'm not normal, I'm a human mind in a krogan body. "Listen here, I have lived more than you can imagine and I have learned how to take how myself and also I learned _a lot_ about human culture to know your weaknesses, so I'm pretty sure that I know _How._" Damn I snarl again. The speech about weaknesses is to keep my cover as a krogan. "So now you are going give me the medication, tell me where I can find a bookstore, a grocery store, an apartment agency and give me the bill. You tell nothing of what happened here and I will leave you alone. Is that clear?" The doctor, the gang and the galaxy can fuck off.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So I hope that you enjoyed it and do not hesitate to leave a review. Until next time**

**Littleswiss**

**P.s: In fact, maybe I could uptate within the week but it depend if my sister could lend me her ancient laptop so if I'm no updating until Saturday or Sunday, you know that it didn't work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi It's me again, Littleswiss and I'm proud to announce that Half-krogan,half-badass have more than 100 views! Yeah! Rejoice! My sister lends me her ancient laptop! So I will be able to update within the week! Here's chapter 3.**

**Mass effect doesn't belong to me but to Bioware, only Garen is mine. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3

It has been two month since I arrived here and now I have an apartment and after some hard negotiations with the landlord (if you count being threatened with a shotgun a negotiation, yeah only 1 hour after I left the clinic I found out that I have a shotgun, an Armageddon to be exact.) I manage to have for half the price. The thing is I knew that I couldn't live without finding a job but the problem of being a walking tank is that you don't have many opportunities. But of course when you're a walking tank you tend to attract some attention from the underground world. So I accepted some mercenary jobs but there was one major problem: If I was out "working", who was going to look after baby-shepard?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_3 days after leaving the clinic_

Maybe I should have thought about how I'm going to take care of baby-shepard when I'm out of the apartment. I'm cut of my musing when I heard her sneezing because of the talc that is currently everywhere in the bathroom. Try to open a bottle with three big fingers; it's near impossible to not break the bottle and to put powder everywhere. But after 3 bottles (one by accident and 2 by frustration) I _finally _opened one without breaking it. And doesn't ask how I managed to change her diaper. Just don't ask.

Well now I need to clean the bathroom. So I take baby-shepard in my arms and go out of the bathroom, go to the bedroom and put her in her crib in her pajamas. It is in one piece, all black with a white skull on the front. Hey I find this cool and I like the result: an adorable baby-pirate. "shhh baby-shepard, it's time to take a nap, it is what the books said. So sleep while dada is cleaning the bathroom." But, of course when she sees me leaving, she starts to sniffle. So what I do is to sit next to her on a reinforced chair, that cost quit a lot, and start to gently rock her while I'm humming. I do that for approximately 30 minutes and she's finally asleep. So I go out of the room as quietly as possible, correction as quietly as a half-ton krogan can, and by miracle I don't wake her.

Phew, it was a lot of work to clean the entire bathroom. I don't know I managed to do it, because there were places that were _really _difficult to reach. I need something to drink. So I go to the kitchen and open the fridge, also reinforced, and take a bottle of ryncole and take a swing. Have you ever drink absinthe? Well ryncole is 3 times stronger. Why do I care, I'm a krogan, I could drink literal acid and be okay. Now I can think about how to take care of baby-shepard, with the credit I have left, I and her could live for a month without problem but after that limit… I really need to find a source of income. But first I need a babysitter or something like that but I think it will be a little too much for him or her to see a krogan in close space. What to do, what to do. Maybe I could put her in the clinic while I'm away. The personal already know me. Yeah I think I will do that

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Present time_

So this became a routine for me. I would let baby-shepard at the clinic when I was out "working" and I would get her after I was sure there were no more blood or body parts on me and that I was clean. The jobs that I took were mostly mercenary jobs, like to destroy an enemy gang or to protect some people. They didn't take long, like maybe a maximum of 10 hours. The pay was okay but sometimes I could ask nicely (more like demand with a shotgun to the face) an extra. So far it worked because I didn't have so much problem, but sometimes I needed to be careful with my budget. And also when I was buying stuff, I maybe threatened one or two people to not say anything about what I was buying (mainly the baby stuff).

Right now I'm coming back home after the longest job I had so far. It was the complete annihilation of the rival gang of the one who engage me. Ah, the cries and shouts, the blood was flowing, I never felt so alive during this mission. Yeah I should feel horrible about this but you know, me being a krogan… Well I'm already home. Before I can pick baby-shepard I need to wash myself, my armor and my shotgun. It took me about one hour for all that. Now that I'm all clean, it is time to pick her up. So I stomp to the clinic and after thirty minutes I finally arrive at the clinic. I hesitate to just kick the door but no, it's automatic. So I enter the building and go to the reception. Oh a new secretary. I think I'm gonna enjoy a good scare. I make as much noise as possible with my footsteps. She looks up and her eyes widen. Oh and she get paler, nice. "Hello, human." God I love to say that. "H-hello, s-sir." She stutters. Ok back to business. "I'm here for the baby" She looks confused. "W-what?" "I'm here for the baby" I repeat. Maybe I scared her a little too much. "W-what baby? B-but there is no baby here."

WHAT?! "_**How there is no baby?"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi ****It's Littleswiss. Just wouah, more than 500 views, you guys are awesome! I don't know what to say, just thank you. I know this fic is far from perfect but thank you for your interest. If you want to help me to improve this story, please review it. Do not be shy. **

**So without any more waiting, here's chapter 4 of Half-krogan, half-badass. Of course I do not own Mass effect, Bioware does.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 4_

"_**How there is no baby here?!"**_ I see red, _blood-red_, and the secretary just looks at me with horror. "_**Tell me now!"**_ I shout and hit the table with my fists, leaving deep dents. "I-I-…" before she can finish her sentence she faints. If she's not able to answer, the doctor _will _talk. With a roar I charge at the door of the doctor's bureau. Even the strongest door couldn't resist to my charge. I don't care if he's in the middle of an examination or not, he will answer my questions _right now._

I just stop my charge in front of his table; he's staring at me in shock, completely frozen, with some luggage at his feet and on the table. Oh, I see. This bastard wanted to flee while I was not here. Well too bad for you that I'm actually here. It's time to get answers. Before he can even react to the fact I just destroyed his door. I waltz his table against the wall and grip him by the collar and shove him on the ground. "_**Where is she?!**_" he just like at me like I'm death itself who is going to take him to hell. "**Wrong answer." **I stomp on his right knee, destroying it. His shout is inhuman. Well you don't want to talk , so I guess it's turn for lefty. Same fate for the left. I think his shout can be heard in the entire neighborhood. Like I couldn't care less.

"Well you don't want to talk, your bad." "**I will talk! I will talk!"** I stop my hoof 30 cm from his manly hood to show that I'm listening. "I-I engage the _Tenth Street Reds… _to engage you to distract you so I could give them the baby so they could give her to the adopting family that I was talking about… Currently they are with the adopting family at their base…"

_Bang_. I didn't let him finish that I pulled the trigger of my shotgun. His head explodes, putting blood and brain matter everywhere, mostly on my face because I was _talking _face to face. It's time that I pay a visit to the Tenth Street Reds. Oh the irony, I'm going to _annihilate _the gang that baby-shepard, _my _baby-shepard was supposed to join. Well, not my problem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well this is it. I'm in the front of the GQ of the gang. Shotgun, check, armor, check, bloodlust, check. Current objective, kill every one without hurting Jane. It's ShowTime. I walk to the front door and is that a keyhole? Seriously? We are in the 22nd century. But it's not without logic, because all attempts to hack the door will fail, because I don't think keys are very common. But I don't think they think about a point blank shot from a shotgun in the keyhole.

_Bang. _Well of course the door would be reinforced so one shot will not suffice. _Bang, bang, bang. _Now that there's a bigger hole, the door is not a problem anymore. So I take some distance and start running towards it and hit it will all the strength that I can manage. The door fly and what greet me is some members of the gang coming in the same room that I 'm currently in, attracted by the noise of the shots. They're in shock from what I did to their door. Bad move. I charge the nearest one head first and hit him square in the head. His helmet cracks, same for his head. I notice that his comrades finally react and start shooting me. My shield is flashing because of the hail of bullets that are clashing against it. But I do not care. I grip the corpse of the one I just killed and throw it will all my might towards the group of three that is shooting at me. While the two on the right were trying to dodge, I charge the woman on left and shoot her at short range. I turn towards the two other and I hit the closer one in the face with the butt of my shotgun and in my momentum I shoot the other. Some of their blood was on my armor but I don't care, I have to find baby-shepard.

After clearing this room, I run to the other, knowing that the stairs leading to the "office" of the current boss of the Tenth Street Reds. It's the room with the stronger possibility where she can be. But before I can go through the door , I'm greeting by a hail of bullets and my shield go dangerously low, I go to cover myself with the wall around the door. Of course, when the people that are shooting me see I'm not here, they stop firing. Ok, remember how many of them are in the room. There are 5 people in the room, two on the right, two on the left and one in the middle. To charge would be suicidal. Think of something quick! The more time I waste, the higher the chance of not seeing again my little girl gets.

Wait, didn't one of the people I killed have grenades on them? I think I'm going to like it. A plan starts to take form in my head. I dirige myself towards the corpses of the ones I just killed and start looking for the one with the grenades. I see that's the woman who has them. I take her corpse and bring it towards the door that leads to the room; I activate the grenades and start to take some swings with the body.

_One, two, three!_ I throw the body will all my force into the room. Like I guessed, they start shooting at it before stopping. "What the…" I hear one of them says. "Shit grenades!" Well too late. I hear the explosion with the noise of exploding flesh and that's my cue to run into the room.

Three of them dived to escape while the two on the left didn't have much luck and were caught in the explosion. It maims gravely one while the closest was killed instantly. So I charge at the three down and jump on one, crushing his ribcage. The two left start shooting me while I'm still on their dead-comrade. I lift my Armageddon and shoot the closest one, dropping his shield. I shoot him again in the torso.

_Ping_. Shit my shield just dropped. I need to finish this quickly… wait I'm a krogan, I don't give a shit about one lonely thug. I charge at her while being showered in bullets, hit the thug full force knocking her on the floor. I point the barrel directly at the head and pull the trigger.

Now that I'm finished in this room, it's time to pay a visit to the boss of the Reds. I'm clibing the stairs when I hear some shouting coming from the boss's room and a shot. No, no, no, no. Please don't be Jane the one who was shot.

"It is your entire fault and the doc! You were the one who wanted the baby and because of you, some dude just waltz here and kill my guys!" I hear the chief of the gang shouts. When I'm at the door I see the body of a man on the floor and the boss pointing a gun at a woman while _she's holding Jane!_ When he turns his head to look at me, he pulls the trigger by surprise.

"_**NOOOOOOOOO"**_ All logic just disappears from my thoughts and only a primal wrath take control. All of my focus is on him. I charge at him with all my hate. I do not feel the bullet penetrating my skin. I knock him on the ground and start to hit his chest plate again and again. When it is ripped to shreds, I keep going. My fists are digging into his thorax while his cries are filling the entire warehouse, but I don't hear them and all I want is him to suffer.

Finally, after 10 min I hear some cries. _Jane!_ I get up from the barely recognizable corpse and walk to the body of the woman. She's alive! My baby girl is alive! I take her from the body into my arms and hug her like it was the last time I would see her. I look at her face, into her green innocent eyes.

"I will never let someone take you from me again." I say to her. I put some blood on her blanket but I don't care at the moment, I have my baby-shepard back! She giggles and I look at her to see some water on her face. "I'm not crying, I'm just sweating from the eyes".

"I love you Jane."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, phew that was exhausting. I hope you liked it. Please do not hesitates and write a review to say what you thought and also to help me to improve the story. **

**See you soon, Littleswiss.**

**P.s: Ok so just to clarify, when he says I love you, it means he loves as a daughter. I hope you didn't take it in a other sense. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi here's Littleswiss again. PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE ! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

4 years later

It has already been four years. Four years of being a krogan not like the others. I remember what happened in that warehouse like it was yesterday: all the blood, breaking bones, cries of fear and pain, everything. I remember that during the week after that event I was, for the first time, conflicted with myself. The krogan part of me was pleased with all the bloodshed, however the human part was completely disgust and scared. I was scared of myself. I was scared of losing control again. But after some time, I finally accepted this part of me and after that, deal with it.

Another thing happened the day after.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_4 years before, after the gang "incident"_

Everything is alright. I have Jane back. Oh god I'm so relieved. I cannot stop myself to cuddle her and she giggles. I continue to cuddle her while I'm exiting the room. I climb down the stairs, walk through the rooms, without minding all the corpses and finally I exit the warehouse.

"It's time to go home baby-shepard." I tell her. After that I start to walk home, taking my time. I only notice that it since long past dark when I stop cuddling her and look to see where I'm going. Strangely I don't see anyone on the street. Well I don't really care if there is someone or not, I got Jane back!

It takes approximately 30 minutes to be at my flat, because I took my time. When I'm in front the door I smell a foul smell and that's coming from me. Well I guess I need to wash myself and baby-shepard. First stop, the bathroom.

Ok now that I'm finished, it's time for her to be wash. I take her in my arms and put her into the water and start to put some soap in the bath.

After washing baby-shepard and drying her. I take her into the bedroom and put her in her crib. I start rocking it while I'm humming a song to help her sleep. I continue to hmmm for 15 minutes until she falls asleep. I think it's also time for me to go sleeping because I can't stop myself from yawning. I walk to my bed, which is reinforced like the rest of my furniture, and I literally drop into it before I fall asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a long time since I slep this peacefully. Well I think Jane is awake because she is crying right now and she will continue until I take care of her. I think I need to feed her. I get of the bed, walk to her crib and pick her in my arms. I walk to the kitchen and put her in the baby chair, with a napkin around her neck. I open the cupboard and take one pot of baby food and I also take one spoon.

I open the pot and take the spoon of food and start to feed baby-shepard. But of course she doesn't want to eat it. "Just eat the food." I tell her. When the spoon approaches her mouth, she turns her head to the left so she doesn't face the spoon. Damn. Maybe the tchoo-tchoo train will work. "Here comes the tchoo-tchoo train." She doesn't move. Let's try the spaceship. It didn't work either.

"Listen if you want to be as strong as dada you need to eat." I tell her. Baby-shepard turns her head to the right and take the spoon in her mouth eating the baby-food. Finally. I start feeding her and when I'm about to give her the last spoon, my omni-tool beep. I look down and see it's the news. I transfer the video on the screen that is on the wall.

_Specials news. Yesterday evening, around 20h, the infamous gang The Tenth Street Reds were found killed in their base. It was a massacre. Many were found with crushed body parts. However the most gruesome death is the one of the boss. The corpse was so mutilated that it took a lot of time to identify the body. The police are currently trying to identify who is or are the murderers. A rival gang is the most plausible explanation. But we still need to wait for the experts to explain if the murder of doctor xxxx is link to the case. Here's the interview of the assistant of the deceased doctor. " I-I don't remember anything. Only the eyes. They were the most frightening thing of my life. I was in such a shock that passed out and that I probably hit my head, so the partial amnesia."_

_More information will be relieved later in the day. _

Well shit. I don't think it will be good for me if I stay here. I need to move and quick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's how I change of town. Now I live in Vancouver. It's a big city so I don't think a lot of people will be _too _shocked to see an alien. Another upside is that I got a lot of opportunities to practice my "job". But right now I'm busy chasing a four year old, butt-naked, shepard.

"Come back here and put some pants!" I yell at her while I'm stomping, trying to catch her. Because _Miss _doesn't want to wear pants, the flat is a complete mess. Lamps are broken, chairs and tables have fallen. It's a chance that the neighbor is deaf, because with all the noise that we make, we could wake up the dead.

"Never!" She responds. You little… Damn she can be really stubborn. I wonder who she gets that from. Ha! I finally cornered her. You cannot escape the pants! But when I approach, she just run between my legs and escape _again_. Ok now I'm angry.

"Jane…" She stops dead in her run and start to turns towards me. I know I love her with all my heart but sometimes she can be a little pest.

"Listen, I need to go to work and for that you need to wear your clothes while I'm not here or you risk to catch a cold. So please stop making a scene and wear them."

"Okay dad." She responds with defeat. She walks towards me and when she's in front of me, she looks up to look with her green eyes into my yellow ones. She takes the underwear and the pants.

"I will be alone this time?" she asks me with hope. Sorry to destroy your dreams but…

"Nope"

Now I just need to make a call.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay sorry for the waiting but I had personal problems and writer block. Again sorry for the waiting. However I think now inspiration is with me again. Please review and tell me what did you think and what can be improved etc… you know the song… Wait more than 1000 views?! Really?! You are awesome! Thank very much!**

**Before I forget here's something special: Until next chapter I open a contest for OC. OC from you dear viewers. Yes you heard me right. BUT there are some conditions. They are:**

**.The OC will be the babysitter.**

**. The OC must be human**

**. It can be a male or female.**

**. Make a brief summary of what look like you character and what is his/her personality.**

**.Bonus: you can write how he/she met Garen if you want and how he/she became the babysitter. **

**You can either submit you OC in a review or you can PM . Be careful the limit is until Thursday the 4****th**** in the evening.**

**Thank you sincerely,**

**Littleswiss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi it's Littleswiss again. Thank you for all of your views and reviews. Oh I know that the limit is still up but I cannot stop myself from writing so here chapter 6. I think the one I take the OC from will recognize himself/herself.**

**Please review to express you opinion and to help me improve it or correct it if they are mistakes. **

**Thank you,**

**Littleswiss.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay great. So you will be here by 30 minutes. See you later." I hung up the call from my omni-tool. Nice, the babysitter will be here in a short time and while she will take care of baby-shepard, even if she is not a baby anymore and I still call her that because that's her nickname, while I'm out "working".

"It was Tata?" Shepard asks me with some happiness in her voice and also some trace of sadness?

"Yeah it was her. She will be taking care of you while I'm out. Why do you sound sad baby-shepard?" I ask her. Why does she sound sad? She has everything she needs.

"You're a lot out of the house and sometimes for days. I like Tata but I want you Dada in the house." Oh so that's why she is sad. What do I say to that? It's not that I don't want to be with her, on the contrary, but we need the money to live. Even if I could negotiate the price of the flat *cough threatened with a shotgun cough*, all the groceries, clothes and other furniture, _reinforced_ furniture cost quite a lot.

"I know that Jane, but we need money to live and that's why I'm out a lot; to bring money to the house. I'm sorry but I cannot do anything else. Do you understand?" Really, it pains me to not be able to be with her. Damn it and those innocent eyes don't help.

"Y-yeah." She responds. Please just stop with the sad puppy look. I kneel to be eye level with her, even if she still needs to look up to see my eyes.

"Come here and give you old Dada a big hug." Directly after I say that, she jumps on me and hugs me like it's the last thing she can do. I hug her back.

"I love you Dada."

"I love you too Jane." After I say that, I heard someone cough behind me. On instinct I get up turn around so fast all I see is a blur and grab the person by the throat and block him against the wall while shoving baby-shepard behind my back protectively. I was so absorbed by the hug moment that I didn't hear the door open.

"Is that how you greet a friend?" Ask the person. It is only after I can control my body again that I realize that the person I'm actually shoving against the wall is the babysitter. I hate people when they sneak up on me. These people tend to die painfully.

"Don't ever do that again if you want to still have your head, Diana." I release her and she falls on her knee. After some seconds she rises at her full height.

Diana Black, a "retired" bounty-hunter. She is a bit taller that most women, she is 6 feet tall, brown hair in a small ponytail and brown eyes. What drawn the eyes is not the butt or the chest, but her right arm and the right side of her face. Her arm is robotic and her face is burned. She's not like two-face but she still has nasty scars. She was not a bounty-hunter for nothing, even if she is "retired"; she's still muscular like a martial artist. She has strong features for a woman but they are still feminine. She's currently wearing a camouflage green hoodie with short handle (a hoodie for woman) with black pants.

"Dada you hurt Tata!" Jane yells at me. Well sorry for protecting you from a possible danger. The victim of my protectiveness rubs her neck and winces a little.

"Damn you don't go easy." She says while she's still rubbing her neck.

"Sorry, habits. Say you're a little early don't you think?" If I had eyebrows I would have raised one.

"Oh that. I came earlier because I know you are a "busy" krogan and didn't want to leave little miss alone." She responds crossing her arms, bored. Oh that character, that's one of the reasons I took her as baby-shepard's babysitter.

I remember how I met her, three years ago.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Three years ago_

Ahhh, it has missed me the thrill of my "job". Three months of nothing but taking care of baby-shepard. Yeah it's great of spending some father-daughter time but I'm a krogan for god's sake. I need action. It's a _chance_ that I found some _volunteer _to babysit Jane while I'm out. I'm interrupt of my musing by the moaning of the poor bastard that my future dead employer engage me to kill. Yeah he got a pretty bounty on his head. I will only kill him after he gives me the money of course. I'm again cut from my thoughts by moaning of pain.

"Just shut up" I tell him before releasing a shotgun blast in the chest. Well now is the time to receive my "salary". I grab the body by the foot and start to walk towards the exit of the room. I think I forgot something. Oh yeah no evidences. Well there's a lot of flammable stuff so just a little incineration and _voilà_. Done. No more proof. Now I can finally go.

After 10 minutes of walking with a dead body, I finally arrive at the warehouse of my employer. The man was a parody of a mafia boss. Strong Italian accent, a cigar in the mouth and he is comfortably sitting in a spinning chair. What's missing is him petting a cat. Right now, I'm more concerned about receiving my money.

"You asked, it's done." I simply say to him and at the same time I throw the body at his feet. Seeing it, he smiles and takes the cigar in his hand. Yeah, yeah you're happy I get it. The money please.

"Good, good. Don't worry about the money." After saying that, he snaps his fingers and the goon on his right step closer to me and opens his omni-tool. I heard a ping and look down at mine to see that the right amount of money was transferred. Nice. Now it's time to part b.

"Before I go I just wanted to say…" Before I can even move to grab my shotgun his head explodes in a loud bang. _What?!_ Hey! He was mine to kill. During the time I look up the broken widow to see who takes my kill, I hear two more bangs and two bodies hitting the floor. I don't really see the person clearly but I make out the shape of a viper on the roof of the building in front of the warehouse. I know where you are now. I start running towards the broken window and jump, destroying what's left. The fall is not long by the fact I jumped from the first floor. I absorbed most of the shock with my right knee. I can't roll. Have you ever seen a krogan rolls?

I start running towards the building with the intention of destroying the front door. The door is really old so I think there will be no problem. I look up and of course the sniper is not there anymore. I know what I'm going to do: Running straight through the walls to arrive at the other side. The building is still in bricks, _old bricks. _I don't think that he/she will be expecting that. Like I planned, I just go through everything that is on my way. With a roar I destroy the last wall.

After the cloud of dust clears, it reveals _miss _mystery sniper. She's looking at me with shock. She _definitely_ didn't expect that. Apparently she has _balls_, proverbially of course, because only after 1 second, she takes her handgun and start shooting at me. Nice try but it will take more than that to take me down. I charge at her while raising my shotgun and fire one shot in response_. _She continues to fire and to my surprise she, at the last second, rolls out of my way. I stop abruptly in my track and turns around raising my shotgun with my left hand until I face her. I have my shotgun pointing at her and she has her heavy pistol pointing at my face.

"Not bad" I tell her. She raises an eyebrow at that. I think she didn't expect me to talk and say that.

"You're not bad either." She responds. Finally, someone who stands their ground. Now that she's close, I can see what she looks like and I'm genuinely surprised. The right side of her face is burned and the arm she's holding the gun is a robotic arm. She has seen a lot of shit I can see it in her eyes. They are like dead inside. It's strange to see that look in a woman who, I suppose, is in her early thirty. I think she's doing the same, she is looking into mine.

Oh what do I see in the corner of my eye, is that a goon of the dead mafia boss? Not on my watch and not now. I point my shotgun at him and fire, he falls dead. I hear a second shot and I hear a body fall. Apparently there was another one behind me and he could have sneak on me if it was not for the smoking pistol of the lady. Well thank you but I got something to take care of with you. I again point my shotgun at her and she does the same with her gun.

"Thanks for that." I tell her pointing with my other hand behind me.

"No problem. However can I know you decided to attack me?" She responds with an Irish accent.

"You took my kill. Simple as that." She raises an eyebrow at that

"I was supposed to kill the boss and take his bounty. But you kill him, so the bounty is yours. I will let it slides, only this time because you are the first person I have met that didn't flinch seeing me and stood their ground against me." I'm saying that while I slowly lower my weapon. After I range my shotgun she does the same with her pistol. I turn around and start walking

When I'm out of the alley I hear her says:

"Diana Black"

"Garen" I respond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that one time, I met her on multiple occasions. Some times by chance, others as a "colleague". And little by little I started to like her as a friend, even if I would never admit that. At the end, she trusted me to have her back and I trusted her to have mine.

When I thought I could trust her with my biggest secret, I told her about baby-shepard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so how I'm going to aboard the subject. Maybe…

"I'm retiring." Diana tells me bluntly. I strangle with my ryncole after hearing that.

"What?" I croaked between coughs. She's looking at me from the crate she's currently sitting on.

"I said that I'm retiring. I quit of being a bounty-hunter." Oh god that look. Those empty eyes, they are too familiar.

"I'm just tired of being a hired gun, killing people for money. If I keep going I think I'm going to do something I might regret…" She doesn't need to finish her sentence for me to understand. I need to do something. She kind of grew on me. I think I maybe have the solution.

"You know that I trust you right?" I tell her. She looks at me surprise by me with that question.

"Yeah I know."

"I will show you my biggest secret. For nothing you will tell it to anyone. Because if you do, even if I consider you a friend, I will not hesitate to silence you." I tell her seriously. She nods at that. I get up and tell her to follow me.

Okay now we are in front of my flat. I start to move towards the door and before she can move, I tell her to stay where she is. When I'm in front of the door, I open it and say:

"You can go, you're fired." I'm meeting with a cry of joy mix with fear when a young man exits the flat running. He runs past Diana and she's looking at me with confusion but she stays where she is. I enter the flat and walk to the kitchen where my secret is in her baby-chair. When she sees me she squeals with pure happiness.

"I missed you too." I tell her. From the kitchen I yell at Diana to come in and join me in the kitchen. I hear her footsteps behind me. Okay… breathe. I turn around.

"Diana meet Jane, Jane meet Diana."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So what did you think? Again I apologize for not respecting the limit of the contest but I couldn't stop myself from writing. Do not hesitate to leave a review. Thank you**

**Sincerely,**

**Littleswiss.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello it's littleswiss! Sorry for the waiting but writer block again. But I'm back. Thank you for all your reviews and views. You guys and misses are fantastic. Do not hesitate to leave a review, accounts and anonymous are welcome. **

**So here's chapter 7.**

**I don't own Mass Effect, Bioware does.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Diana meet Jane, Jane meet Diana." I tell Diana. And she just stands there, looking at me like I grew a second head; mouth agape and eyes open big.

No reaction. I look at baby-shepard to see her reaction and she looks at Diana with a curiosity typical of a one year and two month old baby. I look again at Diana to see she's in the same state as before.

"What. The. Fuck?" Is all she says. Finally some sort of reaction, I was starting to get worried.

"Who is the baby?" She asks me while still being in shock of seeing me with a baby in my arms. Well maybe I need to start explaining because I see her fingers twitching while her left hand is near her pistol.

"She's my daughter. Not biological one as you can see." I simply say to her. She's going to say something but I interrupt her.

"I know that it's very hard to believe that I, a _krogan_, had adopted and raise a baby _human _but it's the truth and if you really know me, you know it's true because I wouldn't show you that unless I trust enough to show you my biggest secret." I tell her that with a deep breath at the end because damn that was really big thing to get out of my chest.

"You… are right. Fortunately you told me this because I was _this _close to shoot you and take the baby somewhere safe to be raised. Because, frankly an alien, less a krogan, are not fit to raise a human child." She tells me hesitantly while she put her gun back to her hip. Few that was close. A second too late and I think she would have shot me.

Of course after that speech, an awkward silence installs itself between us for a few minutes. During that, baby-shepard looks at the both of us with curiosity and when she has enough of this silence, she starts to babble to catch our attention.

"Um right so bring me here to show me your… _daughter, _so what?" She asks me while looking at Jane while she looks back at her.

Hmmm. "Well…" I start. "I was thinking that since you are going to retire from your _job_, maybe you help me and take care of her while I'm out _working_." That sounded better in my head.

"You want _me_, a future ex-bounty hunter to be the babysitter?" That's what I just said.

"In simple words, yes." I respond. I think the shock of the discovery is making her a bit stupid, because normally she's really sharp. She could tell someone is bullshitting when she hears him or her and she also could guess pretty accurately what I'm going to say or what I'm thinking.

"I need to sit." I point behind her to take a seat. When she's sit, she pinches the bridge of her nose and tells me.

"Why me?" She asks looking at me with some shock and curiosity.

"As you could have seen before, people are not very fond of me and tend to stay away from me. You are one of the few, who I am kidding, you are the only person that really knows me and you are not really afraid of me." It's the truth; she _is _the only person that knows me. Well I think, because maybe some people knew the precedent tenant of my body.

"I will do it." Just like that? I should have known. Typical of her to take decisions very quickly.

"Thank you." That is the most real thank you I have said in a long time.

"Ooooh, a krogan with a soft side, that's adorable." She says to me with a smirk. And her old self is back. I hate that smirk.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Present time_

"Well I need to go." Before I can start to move, baby-shepard launches herself at me and hugs life out of my right leg.

"You will be back soon?" She asks with her head buried in my leg. I hate it when I need to leave but I have to, even if I don't like it.

"I'll try." I honestly say. I put my hand on the top of her head and start to ruffle her red hair. I got a muffle complain as an answer.

"Be a big girl to make dada proud okay?" And I met with an hmmf of agreement. So I start to walk out of the flat. I hear Diana muffle a laugh. I stop and look at her. She points at my leg and I look at it to see that Jane is still stuck on my leg.

"Please release my leg." I tell her. She looks at me while she still attached to my leg and tells me.

"You promise you will be back soon?" She asks me with hope. You can't say no to that face.

"On my hearts."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Third person point of view_

After that Garen got out of the apartment, Diana turn to the little Shepard.

"So now that you dad is out and that we are between girls, what do you want to do'" ask Diana. At that, the eyes of the little girl lit up and she immediately asks the ex-bounty hunter:

"Can we go to the park please?" she pleaded. She would have loved to go with her dada but she doesn't know why people tend to leave very quickly when her dad is around. The first time they went to the park, the people shouted with fright when they saw Garen, particularly the mothers; they took their children in their arms and ran away screaming like harpies while the children looked confused and some looked at Garen enormous and scary form with fear and awe. So she hadn't played with other children unless she went to the park with Diana.

However even if people didn't' leave when Jane went with Diana, they still were uneasy around her. Let's say it's the fact that she has an impressive set of scars: her robotic arm and of course the right part of her face that is burned. So because of that, few parents let their children play with Jane. But still some didn't mind the scars.

"The park got it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 15 minutes, they arrived at the playground that is inside the park and Shepard went immediately for the swing. When she was there, she sat on one of the swings.

"Can you push me please?" She asks Diana with pleading eyes.

"Of course and I will make you fly." She replied to the redhead. Diana went behind Jane and start pushing gently her.

"Higher." Shepard commanded. So Diana obliged and started pushing her with more force. But it wasn't enough for Jane and asks again to go higher.

"Here we go" And with a mighty push from her right arm Shepard went fast through the air but she wasn't holding the ropes with enough force and she was ejected from the swing and went flying into the air. The eyes of Diana bugged out of her eyes and with some great reflexes started to run towards the flying form of Shepard. But even with that she's too slow and she watched with horror Jane fell head first… into the sandbox, into a big sandcastle. Diana rush to the side of the little girl and kneeled by her side to check if she was not hurt.

"Jane? Are you alright?" Ask Diana. However she's met with silence. "No please don't be…" She didn't have the time to finish her sentence because she was cut by giggling and soon after by laughter. Realization falls upon her when she understood.

"You little…" As before, the rest of her sentence is silence by Shepard as she burst out of laughing. It was a little prank (not the flying part of course).

"Don't do that ever again. If another time you are really hurt, I will think you fake it so I would not be able to help you." Diana told the little redhead. At that, Jane stop laughing and looked little afraid.

"But to forget about this incident maybe we could go eat, I don't know, maybe Chinese…"

"Yes please!" Shepard shouted with happiness. She loved Chinese food! But like with the park, she only went with Diana because people run away when she tried to go with her Dada, like when she went with him to the park.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" The ex-bounty hunter said with enthusiasm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had eaten Chinese, the two went back to the flat. And what greeted them was a little pissed off krogan by the name of Garen.

"Do you know what time is it? It's freaking nine p.m.! You didn't even leave a note to say you were out. I even hesitate to go out to search for you two and Diana you know what usually happen when I'm pissed off and worried." He told them with a glare. But of course, it didn't work on them. It didn't work on Shepard because she's his daughter and it didn't work on Diana because she's a badass ex-mercenary.

"Well sorry for that" She didn't mean it of course. "But when we were eating and talking, lil' miss here apparently doesn't know what a school is. Care to explain?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And it was chapter 7. Please tell what you thought about this third person point of view. Should I keep doing it? Of course I will not use it very often. Do not hesitate to leave a review to state your opinion or to ask question. I will probably answer to them, not all.**

**On a sad note, next week I will start university so I will not be able to update often, but it doesn't mean I will stop the story, no I will update it but maybe a chapter a week, it will depends.**

**Thank you,**

**Littleswiss.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello it is Littleswiss and sorry for the waiting, you can blame me and the university. Me because writer block and university… because it's university. Thank you for all of your support and a big thank you to Mikle Silver, it's you that motivated me to continue. And for that I say thank you. Oh for the question if Garen will have a girlfriend, the answer is very probably no.**

**So here's chapter 8.**

**I don't own Mass Effect, bioware does, only my character belong to me. It's also applies to pop culture references.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Diana looks pissed while she asks me why baby-shepard doesn't know what a school is.

"Listen here, she's a child and she's old enough to go to school and you , by reason I don't know, didn't tell her about it. She needs to go to school and to learn , to make friends and to have a _normal childhood._" The last part is harsch. Wow, I definitely didn't see her that pissed. It's really brief but I can see some hate and fear in her eyes, however it's just a second. What I could have seen in those eyes make me angry and I do not know why.

"I will tell you why I don't want her in a school." I snarl. "You know what happened when I left her in the care of someone before I met you? _They took her from me!_" I roar. "And I think you have an idea of what happened of them." I say darkly.

"It's for her own good! She needs to go to school!" She shouts

"Stop…"

"She's my daughter! I have the right to know what's good for her. And I'm sure that I'm capable of teaching her myself!" I shout back

"Stop fighting please…"

"Do you want her to be asocial?!" Diana counters." She needs a stable environment…" When she says that, bad memories come back to me and I snap. An uncontrollable rage takes possession of me and I grab her by the neck and pin her against the wall.

"_Do not finish that sentence…"_ I say very darkly before I'm interrupt.

"STOP" what… That shout surprises me and I let go of Diana and she gasps for air. I turn my head to see Jane crying. "stops…" she says it in a whisper. It breaks my heart. I tentatively raise my right hand to touch her cheek.

"Jane…" before I can make contact, her eyes widens and she gets out of reach and start running towards her bedroom and lock herself in.

What I have done. Now she's heartbroken and scared of me. All that just for a stupid story of school. I clench my fists in frustration. I'm angry, _furious, _at myself_._ I need to cool down.

" Garen…" I hear Diana but I don't' look at her. I walk towards the front door, open it and leave the flat without a word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana didn't know what to do at the moment. _It all started because of me, only because I couldn't control myself. _She didn't know if she should go find Garen or try to talk to Jane. She took a chair from the living room and sat on it. Her fists were tightened and against her head. She sat there for a few minutes, thinking of what happened. Finally, she took her decision and stood up from the chair. She walked to the door of Jane's room and knocked on it.

"Jane, it's me, please let me in." After she said that, two minutes had passed. Finally she heard the noise of feet and the door opened. What she saw made her heart break. Jane's eyes were all red and tears were still coming out. Diana kneeled in front of her.

"Come here" she said with her arms opened. Jane flung in her and hugged her with all her strength. She cried into the shoulder of the ex-bounty hunter.

"Shhhhh. It's alright now. " Diana told to the little redhead. However Jane still cried for a few minutes. When she stopped, Diana took her by the shoulder and moved her to face her.

"Are you ok now?" Jane nodded. "Do you want to talk?" Diana asked her. She nodded again. Diana took Jane in her arms and walked towards the couch. She dropped gently Shepard on the couch and after that, she took the chair she used before and placed it in front of the little girl. They stayed in silence for a few minutes and finally.

"Is it my fault?" Shepard asked between sobs." Is it my fault that you and Dada fought?" Diana was a little taken aback by that question.

"What? No, it's absolutely not your fault. It's mine." She told her.

"B-but it was about me…" Jane didn't finish her sentence because she started sobbing again.

"Maybe it was about you, but it is not your fault. Sometime we are the subject of some dispute, sometimes it is our fault but in this case, it's not your fault. Do you understand'" She asked the girl.

"Yes." Responded the redhead. Diana got up from her chair and sat down next to Shepard. She made signs to Jane to come to her and gave her a hug. Shepard hugged Diana and cried against her. After 10 minutes of hugging Jane, Diana saw through the window of the living room that the sun was setting and look down to see that Jane had fallen asleep. She didn't want to wake her so she stayed where she was and close her eyes to think about the whereabouts of her krogan friend. And before she realized she too falls asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Diana woke up, she felt a weight against her legs and looked down to see that Shepard had her head on her legs. Without making a noise, she looked at her omni-tool and saw it was 8 o'clock. Without making any sudden movement, she took Shepard head and with gentleness, she got up from the couch and put gently Shepard's head on the couch. She walked, careful to make some loud noises, around the flat and looked into Garen's bedroom. It was empty. The bed was clean. She was starting to get a little worried, but she told herself that he would be back soon… maybe.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_First person pov_

When I was out of the flat complex, I was still furious at myself. I started walking in a random direction and walked, stomped, for a while. Everyone got out of my way but I didn't pay attention at all of what was happening around me. When I finally calmed down, I noticed that I was in the shady parts of Vancouver. It was exactly like I imagined: A lot of hobos, some prostitutes in the corners and gang members.

And that's how I got here. Well I think it's the perfect place to blow some steam, a lot of people are searching for troubles in that kind of place. Even If I smile of the prospect of a fight, I can't stop myself thinking that it is my fault that my baby-shepard cried. I also screwed up with Diana; I was fucking _strangling_ her back there! I hope that she will kinda forgive me. While I'm thinking about that, someone bumps into me so I turn around to see who it is. And look what have we here, a member of a gang if I refer by the color scheme of his armor. And he also seems to be drunk.

"Watch it human, I'm not in the mood." I say with threats. Really I'm not in the mood but if he search for a fight; I'm going to say no.

"Fuck you, you big fat…thing." Well he's drunker than I thought. My answer? Grab him by the neck and pin him again the nearby wall.

"Listen here, human." God I love to say that. "Like I said before, I'm not in the mood, so either you shut your mouth or I will rip your throat out. Your choice." I think he's not that drunk, because if I'm correct by the face he makes, he's thinking. After 10 seconds he stops making that weird face and look at me, saying nothing. Smart choice. I release him and he falls on his butt gasping for air. I turn around and start walking random.

I keep walking for around 10 minutes and found a bar. It's called The _Tempest_. It's an odd name for a bar. Maybe it's linked to the title of the play of Shakespeare. Well like I care. The neon of the title are damaged because the s is not alight. I walk to the front door and it opens in front of me. Apparently it's not very common that an alien enter this bar, because when I enter, everyone, I mean _everyone_, stop what they were doing and look at me. I can see some eyebrows lift, other seems scared and a few put their hand near their gun. I look at them for a few seconds before I walk towards the bar. The bartender is looking at me with some fear, because he's pinching his mustache.

I don't think that the stool will support my weight, so I just put my arms on the bar. I look at the bartender.

"Do you have ryncole?" I ask him. He jumps a little at that. Now he just start to sweat. He gulps and finally has the courage to responds.

"Yes I have some. Would you like to have a glass of it?" He asks me.

"Give me all of your stock." I tell him. He seems a little surprised. But he quickly recover and he goes to the back door to take the bottles of ryncole. He comes back with three bottles. He put them of front of me and take a glass behind him and he's going to put it on front of me. I tell him with my hand that I don't want it. After that he leaves me alone to my drinks. I take one and uncork it and start to drink.

After I finish my first bottle, I take the second one and uncork it. When I start to drink, I hear some music start to play in the background. I think the bartender thought it might appease the tension. And the song is really old, from this period of time of course. I think the title is _the story o'my lf._

When I'm about to take the third one, a hand grab it before I can. Apparently someone wants to seek for trouble. I look up and turn my head to the left to see that the guy from before, the one I pinned against a wall by the neck, has bring some friends, if you count 10 dudes in similar armor as him, some. And he's the one who grab my bottle.

"Look what we have…here." He said. "The _thing _that grab my neck." He says it a bit slow, the alcohol I presume. He uncorks the bottle.

"If I were you I wouldn't drink it." I tell him. Really, ryncole is not for another species than the krogan. He looks at the bottle and take a swing. Wait for it… and he promptly vomit on the floor. After he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, he looks at me with murder in his eyes. And he does the stupid thing: he throws the bottle at my head and it broke against my face, however I don't even move.

"Well if you want to play like that…" I say while cracking my hands. When I'm finished with them, I need to take care of a matter that concerns my baby girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I come back to my flat, it's around 9.50 a.m. I open the front door and I'm tackled, more like someone ran into my legs, and I'm being hugged. I look down to see that's my baby-shepard. Her hair is a mess and I can see that her eyes are still a bit red. She still in her pajamas, a bigger version of the one she had when she was a baby.

"Dada! You came back!" She shouts looking at me while she's stuck on my leg. I missed you and your energy. I kneel down and open my arms to receive a proper hug from her. While I'm hugging her, I see Diana standing in the lounge. She's in her favorite clothes: her green hoodie and black pants.

"I see you finally came back." She says to me.

"Yep." I stop hugging Jane and tell to go play in her room because I need to talk to Diana. Jane looks at me with some fears because I think she's afraid that we will "argue" again. I assure her than no, I just needed to talk to her, nothing serious. She nods at that and goes to her room. I turn towards Diana.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for last night, it was my fault." We both say at the same time. We look at each other for some seconds. Well that's award.

"We both are to blame?" She asks.

"We both are to blame." I confirm. I look at the time on my omni-tool. It's almost ten. Well it willhappen soon. At _exactly _ten, the omni-tool of Diana beeps and she looks at it to see she's received a message. She open it and read it aloud.

"Miss Black, I have the privilege of telling you that your charge, Jane Shepard, had been selected to integrate _Elizabeth _school, from the kindergarten to highschool. I hope that you are happy with this announcement because school will start in two weeks. Sincerely, the director of _Elizabeth_, George Sinclair." When she finish reading it, her eyes were big and she looked at me, mouth opened. And all she said was:

"You didn't..."

"Yes I did.".

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And finished! I hope that you like this chapter. Thank you for your support and do not hesitate to leave a review to comment or to help me. Thank you,**

**Littleswiss.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello this is Littleswiss and thank you for all of your support. 3500 views?! Misses and misters, you are all awesome! Thank you all! So without delay, here's chapter 9. Oh and mister, miss The Joining? To answer your question, I have absolutely no idea. I write what is in my head. So it can change a lot. Oh and thank you for your support. **

**I don't own mass effect , bioware does, only my character belong to me. It also applies to the reference in pop culture.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well the two weeks have already past. That was quick. The only problem is that who is going to bring baby-shepard to school? I think that Diana will have to do it, even if I'm disappointed that I can't. Well its' logical. I don't think that a krogan will be welcomed in school. I can already see everyone running away screaming like harpies. Yes, I think that Diana will do the job.

"I think it's best that I bring Jane to school." Well when we speak of the devil. I just look at her saying nothing. I just nod. Currently we are both standing in the lounge. She again is wearing her green hoodie and her black pants. Did she have a closet full of the same clothes or what?

"Is she ready or what?" I ask her. She just shrugs at that.

"You know, girls." She responds.

"You are a girl too you know?" I say to her. She opens her mouth to reply but she says nothing and looks behind me. I turn around to see my baby-shepard is ready. Damn, she's cute. She's wearing a little dress for 4 years old. It's red with white dots at the base and completely red at the top. And she has a white ribbon in her hand. She looks at us and asks:

"Can you put it in my hair please?" I start to walk but Diana beats me to it and retains me by the shoulder with her robot arm.

"Let me do it." She tells me while walking towards Jane. She kneels and takes the ribbon and starts, *cough* trying, to put it on her hair but fails. I can see she's frustrated. She try again for 1 another minute but fails again. I walk to her and nudge her to let me do it. She complies and I kneel in front of baby-shepard. I take the ribbon and start to tie it to her hair. It's a little bit tricky with only six fingers but after some time, I manage to make look like a bow.

"And done. Really Diana you have ten fingers and you can't tie a ribbon." I tell her. She looks upset. While Jane have her back to us, Diana give me the middle finger.

"Thank you dada!" baby-shepard exclaims. I pat her on the head, carefully to not mess with the ribbon.

"Well now it's time for you and Diana to go to school." I tell my daughter. She looks at me and asks.

"Why can't you come?"

"Well you remember how the people running away at the park?" I ask her and she nods. "The people at your future school will behave like that if I'm around."

"It's because you are big?" She asks innocently.

"Yeah, partially for that." And also for the fact that I'm a korgan. An alien, on earth. A big alien. Well I think it's time for Jane and Diana to go. I get up and tell them it's time. Diana walks up to Jane and held her hand. Jane takes it. They walk to the door and when they are about to walk through, Jane turn around and says:

"Bye dada."

"Bye Jane." I respond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they left, I, too got out of the flat. I walked to the _Tempest_ to drink. Fun story: after that I wiped the floor with the gang, the tenant of the bar gave me reduction for my drinks. The reasons? Apparently, the gang was controlling this sector of the shady parts. So to reward me of "liberating "the neighborhood, I got half-prizes. And I also got a reinforced barstool! Now I can sit. And that's what I'm currently doing with a bottle of ryncole in front of me. I take it and drink directly from the bottle. I'm minding my own business when suddenly I hear the front door open and I hear silence. Everybody in the bar stops talking and look at the strangers. Me? I don't move and keep drinking.

I hear someone sitting next to me. I glance at the person without moving my head and notice several things. One it's a man, two he orders a simple beer, three he's shaved his head recently and four he has a necklace. Conclusion: he's in the military. The necklace is his dog tags.

"So, what a marine of the alliance is doing in this part of town, in this bar and next to me?" I ask him between two drinks. He seems surprised that I could see his play.

"Well I see that they forgot to mention that you were also very perceptive." His voice is raspy and calm. He must be a veteran to be calm next to krogan.

"Who are they?" I ask

"Everyone in this neighborhood. And also a part of the underworld. You made quite an impression. It's not very often that a krogan mercenary is available." He answers. Well I didn't know that. But if he's talking to me, it means that he wants, more than his superiors want something from me.

"I think your military want something from me? Because I don't think you will be in this bar next to me."

"Correct again. So let's say that, hypothetically, an ancient veteran of the first contact war went rogue and disappear. He would have done things not very acceptable towards the turian army. So in a gesture of good faith, we decided to bring him to justice." Great, politics. I don't do that. But maybe I could do an exception, depends on the pay.

"And how many zero we talk about before the comma?" I ask.

"Let's say about 5 zeros." Woo, not bad but can do better.

"Add one more and you have a deal. Before you and your superiors can argue: One it concerns the turian and I think you have heard about our "little" history. Two I'm quite generous , because I could have demanded more. It's take it or leave it." I tell him. I can see by his face that he thinks about it. Finally, after some time, he nods.

"I think we have a deal, even if my superiors won't be happy about it." After he says that, he gets up, pay for the beer and before he leaves, he opens his omni-tool and sends me the coordinate of the zone where my target is.

"Oh and before I forget, we need him alive." And he walks away. I turn around to see him leave the bar. When he's out I see that everybody is looking at me.

"What are you looking at?" After I say that everyone go back to their business. I have a rogue military to catch. So let's see where he is. I assume he must be on earth, because the soldier wouldn't have come to see me.

… Well I think I'm going home. The whereabouts of my target are in Switzerland.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damn it, damn it, damn it! It has been 4 years since I arrived here and not once I thought about home, my ancient home. I feel horrible. It's like spat upon the grave of my ancient life. How can I forget about my family, my friends, my little sister… I miss all of them. I'm angry about myself and I think people can see it. The smuggler that I engage to take me to Switzerland is quiet and throws quick glances at me. Even if I'm angry, that doesn't mean that I didn't get me informed about the country. Apparently a few months after I "moved" the country was destroyed in a war and now all the country is controlled by the nature. It has become one of the biggest wild places on earth. I'm cut from my chain of thoughts by the pilot.

"We will arrive in 10 minutes sir." He tells me nervously. Last minute check. Shotgun, check. Armor and shield, check. Ok I'm good. While I'm approaching my destination, I look outside via the video screen that popped up. Well , the reports didn't lie. The place went back into the stone age. All I can see is trees , sometimes a clearing, but mostly trees. After some minutes, the pilot tells me that he starts to descend. And finally we are landing. The door opens and I jump out of the shuttle. And what greets me is my old hometown.

I don't hear the engines of the shuttle when it takes off. Right now a lot of memories rush to me. I remember the downtown, with the avenue, the shops and apartments on the sides. The high school where I got my degree. The train station where they were people a bit strange at night. But all of that is now replaced by some "new" building, of course they are not new but for me, they were not there when I was here. But of course like the rest, Mother Nature has taken its right. And ironically, I landed in my neighborhood.

I almost didn't recognize the place with all that vegetation. But after some more careful observations, I did. Same houses in the same order. I look at my left and what I see is my house. _Ancient _house. The roof is pierced by a big fir. The walls are cracked and half of the front have since long collapsed. The remaining walls are covered in moss. The windows are gone. The others houses are in the same state, some are worse. I start walking towards the opening and enter the house. I arrive at the room where the lounge were. I can see the remains of the TV, broken into a million pieces. Vegetation is everywhere. There is also a bird nest on the stove.

I look at my right to see the stairs that is surprisingly in a good shape, for an almost 2 hundred years old stairs of course. I cautiously put a foot on the first staircase and at first sight it can sustain my weight. I try with the next and the next and before I can realize, I'm already on the top of the stairs. Well I think that the roots that are on the roof on the ground floor are the one to sustain my weight. I stop thinking when I see the door that is in front of me. That's my door, the door of my bedroom. I slowly walk towards it and when I open it, it falls on the floor with a crack. I cannot see quite well I think that a lot of things flew from the now on the floor door. The room is the same as I remember, of course if you delete the vegetation and the mess.

I activate the flashlight on my omni-tool to see better and when I brought it upon the objects that fell from the door, I see a picture, a very specific plasticized picture. How can it be? It has been almost two hundred years and it's still there. I pick it up and look at it. Brown hair and brown eyes, two scars at the level of the eyes: it's me, laughing while I'm piggy back riding my little sister at the waterpark. Little sister even if she was taller than me. She…was… I see one drop falls on it, followed by a second one. I can take it anymore and start crying. She was… my little sister. They… were my family and they are not there anymore. I cry and cry.

"Hey, it's me… I don't think that you recognize me, I change a lot." I say between sobs." Now I'm really the big brother in all the terms." I breathe deeply. "I hope that you and the parents are in a better place, if there is a better place." I burst into crying again and keep crying for several minutes. Did they die in the war? Did they suffer? Did they…

_Beep, beep, beep._

That noise is my omni-tool. I look at it and see that it's Diana that tries to contact me. I wipe my tears and take some deep breaths and answer.

"Garen where the hell…" She stops and looks at me. "Are those tears? Were you crying?!" She asks in disbelief.

"No, I'm just sweating from the eyes, that's all. It's a krogan thing." Ok I need to improve my bullshitting because she's frowning but I think she believes it, I hope.

"Ok so back to the question, where the hell are you?" She asks a little pissed.

"I'm working." I answer her.

"Where?"

"Switzerland." I respond. At that she frowns again and open her mouth.

"What are you doing there in that "jungle"?" She asks again. Politics "business "my dear, politics business. I tell her that with a movement of the head to make her understand and she catches on. But it doesn't change the fact that she's pissed.

"You know, I'm not the only one who's pissed off." After she says that, the image changes and her face is replaced by the pouting face of baby-shepard.

"Dada! You're not home!" she shouts with her tiny angry voice. Damn it I also forgot about that. Urgh, it was her first day of school and I wasn't home for her when she came back!

"I know sweetie, I know. And I'm terribly sorry for that." I need to find something to appease her. Think Garen, think! Bingo.

"And what about to forgive me when I return, that I give you something. How that's sound?" At that she stops pouting and look happy.

"Really? Tell me!" She asks.

"If I tell you, it will not be a surprise." I tell her. Well it's good and all but I have a veteran gone rogue to hunt.

"I need to go, sorry. Bye baby-shepard. Bye Diana." I hear Jane and in the background Diana say bye and I hung up the call.

Ok now that is taken care of, the hunt is on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Right now, I'm pissed off. First I saw some fresh footprints and start follow them. Second a bear attack me and by chance managed to disarm me, so I had to rip his lower jaw and pierced his skull with its own fangs. Three I almost was caught, _twice_, in a trap. Who the hell he thinks he is? Rambo? I'm cut from my thought when I hear the snap of a branch on my right. I immediately went for the bush, grab the someone or something pin it on the floor and put the barrel of my shotgun to its face. And surprise, it's my target. Damn he must have been here a long time, because his clothes are torn and patch up with animal skins and he has a beard.

"Well look you have two choices. The first is that you behave well while the person that engages me will arrive. Second you don't behave well and I need to beat you up with your own skull. Please choose the second option." I tell him menacingly. But I don't think he has all his head because his answer?

"That was not my war." … Really? You know what? I will shut my mouth. I grab him by the face and hit his head again the floor, knocking him out. I open my omni-tool to call my contractor and tell him the job was done. He tells me to wait while they arrive at my coordinates.

And one more job done, one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew I'm felling exhausted with all the emotions. When I came back to the flat, baby-shepard flung at me and hugged me. She released me and asked me about the surprise. Well, when I was tracking the veteran, I stumbled upon a rubix cube in good shape. Of course I gave it to reparation before I gave it to Jane. She also told me about her first day at school. The teacher is nice and she made some comrades (friends by her own words.). While I'm thinking that, I'm walking towards the _Tempest_ and I stop in front of it. Did someone painted on the front wall next to the door? What's painted is an eye with yellow iris and the all with three verticals blood red slashes.

Wait what?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So what did you think? I hope that it's a little of character development. I don't really know how to do that so do not hesitate to tell me if it was good or what I can improve. If you can guess what the painting represent, you will have a space (fake) cookie. On a side note, if you want to visualize the town , go to google and write La Chaux-de-Fonds.**

**Do not hesitate to leave a review to comment or help me telling me what I can improve, thank you. **

**Sincerely,**

**Littleswiss.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER !**

**Hello Littleswiss here and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but freaking writer block and real life just suck. I will try to make more regular update but I can't promise anything because of university, you know. **

**I want to thank all of you for your support. And to all of your answer to the question last chapter, only one of you was close to be right. **

**Let the chapter begin**

**I do not own Mass effect, Bioware does, only my original character is my. All different possible pop culture's reference belongs to their respective owner.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay so what now? Because if this is what I think this is, I really don't know how to react to this. I walk to the door and enter the bar. And like every time, everyone in the bar stops what they are currently doing and look at me. Some of them even raise their glasses. Wait what? That's not normal. I walk to the bar and sit on my seat and I don't even have the time to say anything that a bottle of ryncol is placed in front of me. What the hell is going on? I look up to see the bartender and is that me or he almost looks like relieved? I don't really like it. I need answers, now. I cough a little to catch the attention of the bartender.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on? First the painting, then the welcome, and finally the alcohol." I ask him looking at him in the eyes. He seems taken aback by the question. He clears his throat before responding.

"Well, you see since you took care of the gang a few weeks ago, people were relieved that you did that, because they were not the quite "gentlemen". " He responds while pinching his mustache nervously.

"And?"

"And since you started to show up more, fewer troublemakers appeared. And because of that the neighborhood became a little more livable and… safe. However when we saw that you were leaving for a job and that you didn't come back the next day, these people went back and started creating troubles. So in hope to scare them away, me and some costumers had the idea of making a mark linked to you." He finishes with his French accent. Okay so that was what I thought. I don't know how to react to that. After a few minutes of deep thinking, I realize that the bar is too quite. I turn around and see that everyone is looking at me and when they see me looking at them, they go back to their business.

"That's fine by me." I finally say. But before they can cheers I interrupt. "But if this is my territory, it means that I'm the boss. And from now there will be one rule: Do not piss me off." When I say that, I have a strange sense of déja vue. It's probably nothing. And when I finished, everyone cheers. And to celebrate this, the bartender says that this round is on the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the event of yesterday I can't stop thinking about that and about "home" while I'm looking at the ceiling of my room. My thoughts are interrupted by someone knocking on my door. I get up from my bed and walk to my door. What greets me when I open it is baby-shepard in her pirate-pajamas holding Mr. Snappy, her teddy-turtle, in her little arms.

"What are you doing up this late? It's eleven p.m." I ask her. She looks up and can see that she's a little scared.

"There're monsters under the bed." She tells me, clutching Mr. Snappy tighter.

"There are no monsters under you bed. Go back to sleep, I will accompany you." But before I can move to take her in my arms, she looks at me with pleadings eyes and asks:

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Okay, but just this night." I tell her. At that, she smiles and starts walking towards the bed. She gets on and looks at me. I release a sigh and walk towards the bed. I take Jane in my arms, I lay down on my bed and put her on my stomach, her head rests against my chest.

"Night baby-shepard." I tell her

"Night dada." She tells me. After that I fix the ceiling for some minutes and I hear Jane snores a little. I breathe deeply and calmly. And finally, after 3 days of not sleeping, I drift off and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm walking, I'm walking and keep walking. Every time I take a steps I hear something cracking and a squishing sound. But it's so dark that I cannot see a damn thing. Suddenly, light appear, but progressively. I look up to see this is a moon that is the origin of the light. But what surprises me is when I look down. I got five fingers on each hand. I touch my face and realize that I got my ancient body back. I start to panic but I take deep breathes and calm down. I open my eyes and what greet me are corpses, corpses everywhere. But they are turians, asaris, salarians, sometimes krogans but there is only a handful of humans.

"_Gravewalker." _I hear a voice, a creepy one says that. I look right and left and when I turn around I see… my body, my current krogan body, standing in front of me. It looks like a ghost, its face is expressionless and its eyes are completely white.

"_Every time you walk, graves are created and corpses fall."_ It says looking at me dead in the eyes. The scenery changes after it says that. It's not a set of corpses anymore but a never ending cemetery.

"_You are the gravewalker now." _It says pointing at me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up with a jolt. Was that a dream, a nightmare or a vision? I really don't know. I think the sudden movements disturbed Baby-shepard because she stirs a little. I keep still for a moment and finally hear her little snore again. I need fresh air. I get up really gentle, take Jane in my arms again gently. I get up from the bed and put her in the bed without waking her.

When I'm sure that she asleep, I walk out of the room and dirige myself towards the balcony. When I'm there, I lean on the railing, which was reinforced of course. I stay there for fifteen minutes when I hear the door that lead to the lounge open. I turn my head to the right and see that is Diana. She also leans on the railing on my right.

"So what are you doing here alone?" She asks me.

"You know, plotting the world domination and all that." I casually say. She looks at me , her expression telling that she want the real reason. "I'm just… thinking." I sincerely tell her. She raises an eyebrow at that but doesn't press the matter. We stay there in a comfortable silence.

"So I hear that you caught that old bastard of Sylvester for the military." She tells me in her Irish accent.

"Yeah I did. You knew each other?"

"Yep. He and I were in the same unit back on Shanxi." I didn't know that. I really didn't know that she was a veteran of the first contact war and was part of the Alliance.

"I didn't knew that. So it was back there that you got this?" I ask her, pointing at her robotic right arm. At that, her smile fades and the look I saw when we met came back. She grips her right arm with her left hand as if it pains her.

"No. That…" She said looking at her right arm." …was a "gift" from my parents." She finishes in a snarl.

"You were…" I didn't finish my sentence that she nods. After that we stay in an awkward silence for several minutes. I need to do something to change the mood.

"You know, I got some territory in in a part of the slums and became the "boss"." I tell her. She stops gripping her right arm and turns around.

"Are you serious?" She asks and she sees the answer yes in my nod.

"Well it's pretty big down there. So what is the size of "your" territory?"

"The entire neighborhood around the _Tempest_." I respond. At that she whistles.

"Damn. You know you can't be everywhere, mainly when you're you working. Don't ask me to help, because when you're out, I'm taking care of lil miss. So I think you know what you need to do."

"I need to recruit." Damn I already have headache thinking about it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So what did you think about it? Please leave a review to state your opinion and do not hesitate do tell me what's good, what should be improved etc. Thank you. And again sorry for the delay.**

**And I got some news for you all: As you have read, Our Garen will have to recruit to help him with his new found territory. And as you can guess, I open a contest for you dear viewers. You can propose your OC. BUT there will be conditions:**

**.The character must be human**

**. Describe him/her: personality, look, what are his/her reasons for being in the slums, his/her abilities, their thoughts about Garen if they have heard about him etc.**

**. Attention, if I pick you OC, expect him/her being a little different from what you wrote, because it will be to fit in my story, but it doesn't mean that they will be completely different, expect just a little difference here and there but not more.**

**.Bonus: you can write what will be their reaction when they will see him for the recruiting.**

**And here are the conditions. I don't really know how many OC I will take, but will surely be between 1 and 3. The contest will last until the 10****th**** October. You can either PM me or leave a review.**

**Thank you all,**

**Littleswiss.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi , Littleswiss is here. Thank you for all of your support and waouh I didn't expect the contest to have all these oc. So please, do not be angry with me if I didn't pick yours. And As I said before, for the OCs that I selected, there will, maybe, be some differences to fit in the story. Thank you for all of your ideas. Do not hesitate to leave a review to state your opinion and to help me stating what should be improved etc. thank you.**

**Quest Q: maybe I don't really know but yeah it is a possibility. **

**Rongladiator : No I didn't mean like that. What I meant was he **_**creates**_** graves, he walks on the graves of his enemies. He's walking tank and death is following him. Is that clearer? If not, do not hesitate to tell me and I will try explaining.**

**So whitout any delay, here chapter 11.**

**I don't own mass effect or all of the possible pop culture's reference.**

_**Thought**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Third person pov_

Today was not his day. First he was awaken by someone banging against the front door of his mess of an apartment, more like a single room with a bathroom and the bare strict minimum of furniture. When he got up from his bed, he started walking towards the door but he stumbled against some scraps metal parts and fall head first on the floor. And when he finally got up from the floor to open the door, what greeted him was his "landlord", a big man in all the senses of the term. He was accompanied by his two goons. He didn't even have the time to blink that the goon on the right griped him and started dragging him. And after that he was, without any hesitations, threw out of the building by the same goon.

"Listen here Crevan," started the landlord in his Scottish accent." Until I have the money that you owe me, you will sleep in the street, clear?" When he finished he turned around and entered the building with his two goons. _Asshole_ thought Crevan. He picked himself from the floor and dusted himself. By luck, he was already in his attire that consisted of a knee level dark gray coat with a _lot_ of pocket, a black hoodie under the coat, a murky green cargo pants with also a lot of pocket , heavy duty boots and his beloved backpack. The reason why he was already in his attire was he was so tired yesterday that he fell asleep clothed.

When he finished checking that he got everything, he started walking randomly into the slums. He kept walking until he found, in his own term, a good looting spot. And by that it meant a spot with a lot of junks. _I think I get the jackpot_. And without any delay, he started searching or _looting_ in his terms for salvageable electronics components or anything that he thought he could repairs and after that selling what he fixed. Yes he was a scavenger. While he was struggling to see what he had in his hand, a beeping sound caught his attention. It was hi VI spider bot, that he named Pip. Its lights were pointing at a card chip.

"Nice. Good job Pip." He said tapping gently on his VI. He took the chip and with the light from the VI he could see it. _It is surprisingly in good condition and if I'm correct it could maybe be the missing piece for it. _When he picked it and placed it in one of the many pockets he had it started raining. He took his hood and placed on his head. And because of that he couldn't continue his looting. He took Pip and placed it in one of the front pocket of his coat.

While he was walking under the rain, he started thinking about his current situation. It had been three months and a half since he arrived in Vancouver. It may be short time however a lot can happen in that period: like to get used to the death and misery of the slums, how to defend oneself (he had to learn the hard way.) and the worst, for him, was the hunger. For most people, the hunger can be hard, but it was especially for him. He was not an ordinary scavenger, he was a _biotic_ scavenger. So the extra calories he needed, well, he didn't get them. It explained his current body: it tended to be skinny.

He continued to walk for 15 minutes when he came across the window of a random shop and he stopped walking. He could see his reflection from the distance, but not the details so he got closer to it. When he was 60 cm from it, he could saw how he had change. His hair was their naturally brawn, shoulder length but most important, it was really messy. His skin was pale and his eyes discolored. His right was grey and the left was green. Originally they were both green but when he was five, he had an accident with some dangerous substance falling into his right eye. But it wasn't that that caught his attention, it was his cheeks. They were a bit hollow. _Damn I really need to eat more, but I don't have enough money. Well I don't have a choice. _

He started walking again and this time he had a destination: _The Bazar_. It was a little shop selling everything in the slums. It was also one of the few shops where you could sell stuff. He arrived at his destination after half an hour of walking. Contrary to the other buildings, it was clean, well as clean as it was possible for the slums. He walked towards the door and entered. It was like before. The place was clean; everything had its own alley. Everything was sorted by category. The shop was, in his opinion, the only one like that. Well it could be explained by the character that was the person owning the shop. He was an aging dark skinned man with a lot of wrinkles. His hair and beard were grey. He look up from the counter where he was counting something.

"Oh, it's you." He stated. At that Crevan walked towards him while he was taking his old backpack into his hand and put it on the counter. At that the owner smiled. While the young man was searching into his bag, the owner was making place on the counter so that Crevan could show him what he got. When he finished, the owner took a look.

"Hmmm. Well most of it is in somewhat good condition. I think I will take this and this and the pistol." When he finished taking what he wanted and transferred the credits to Crevan, the old owner told him:

"Are you sure you don't want to sell your little robot? I could make you a price." He asked. At that Crevan made no with the head.

"As you want. But that's too bad." He told the young man. After that the owner told him goodbye and Crevan got out of the store.

_Damn it didn't give me enough to pay off my debt but just enough to eat for a few days. _At that his stomach made itself known. _Fuck. I need to go… there._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_First person pov_

Recruiting, recruiting… but who? I don't know how to do it. Think, think, think… Maybe I could try here, in my "territory". Yeah, I think I will do that. The question is how? I can't really placate posters with me pointing at the people saying "I want you in my group" or making some door to door.

I take some sips from my bottle of ryncole still thinking about my current problem when I hear the front door open and, like every time, everyone stop what they are doing and are looking at who just enter. I look up from my bottle and take also a look. What I see surprise me. It's a kid, no more than seventeen, skinny, with a coat that seems a little bit big for him and it has a lot of pockets, same for his pants. He's tall, for a human of course, and I would say that he is around 6 feet, give it an inch or two. He looks nervous, very nervous. His body is tense and he shots obvious looks at every one and when his gaze falls on me, he froze. But he quickly recovers, gulps and walks towards the counter that is the only where some places are still free. But the places directly on my right and left are the ones who are still free. When he sees this, his discolored eyes get big and he gets even more nervous as I can see some drops of sweat dropping from his face. He finally choses the one on my left. At that the bartender appears.

"So what will it be for you young lad?" Ask the French bartender. The kid take a moment before answering.

"Do… do you have something to eat?" Yep, he's still a kid, his voice is shaky, and I think it's due to the stress.

"Yes I do. And what do you want?" ask the bartender again.

"The meal with the most calories please." Hmmm strange. Ok now it's Holmes time. I take a quick look at him. His clothes are used, he is skinny. So he has little money. He must be living in the slums, that the only part of Vancouver for the one who has little money. His coat and pants have a lot of pockets and he got a backpak, for what? It means that he needs to take a lot of things. Conclusion: he's a scavenger. He also skinny and even if he didn't get food often he mustn't be this skinny. He also order the meal with the most calories and that's a lot of calories. I know that because that's what I order when I eat. So many calories for a human? It screams biotic. Results: A young biotic that turned scavenger to survive.

"And here for you, young man." Says the bartender to the kid. What he got is a big stew . Damn he must be really hungry because he jumps into it and starts eating like a damn wolf. I take several sips form my bottle and stat thinking again about my problem. I was about to finish my bottle that the door open again and that the same with everyone. But this time it's the somewhat regular of the tempest. His name was hmmm… Cosmo something. Cosmo, what name is that? Back in my days names had a damn sen…. And I sound like an old grumpy man. He's out of breath and tries to catch it.

"They're back… and they are not happy… they got doc in hostage." He finishes and takes a deep breath. Who's doc? If they are the little punks that I swept the floor with some weeks ago, this time no mercy, at all. I get up; take my shotgun in my hands and say:

"Show me."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Third person pov_

Today was not her day. First she was overboard at work in her clinic. That could be explained by the fact that it was a _free_ medical clinic, so practically everyone went here to receive health care and other medical stuff. And secondly when she was finally finished and was about to go home, seven armed thugs just waltz into her place, hit her with the butt of one of their riffle and started screaming at her to tell them where they could find a certain Garen. She told them that she didn't know where he was. It was true.

She had heard about him some days ago and she did not know what to think about it. From what she had heard from her patients, she saw this Garen as a "relatively positive & stabilizing" influence on the neighborhood.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Said one of the thugs hitting her in the face with the butt of his pistol. She could taste some blood in her mouth. The thugs look up at her, literally because she towered them all with her 6 foot 6. She was Caucasian with short blond hair and blue eyes, an athletic build with a small c-cup, she must had some Scandinavian roots. However it was not all of that that caught the attention, it was the three faint parallel scars she had on the left cheek to the jawline.

"Listen I already told you that yes I have heard of him but no I don't know where he is." She calmly told them. His answer? Pointing his gun at her.

"I don't think you understand I said…" But before he could finish his sentence, the door just flew and crushed one of them, killing him. When the smoke cleared, what she saw made her blink. The thing than just destroyed the door, _her_ door, was a krogan. She wasn't the only one surprised, because when the thugs saw him, the one who hit her said:

"You." She could hear all the hate in that voice. But then the krogan responded:

"Me." Directly after that the alien charged with a roar, grabbed the closest one and threw him through the window. The two that were near the door, minus the one who flew out of the window, started shooting at him but to no effect. He charged at one, grab him and head-butt him so hard that his head exploded. Without a pause he shot in the face the other one with his shotgun.

Well she couldn't just stay there and just watch. While the one who hit her was distracted she grabs his head and knocks it against the all, knocking him out. Before his two "friends" could react she used her tactical cloak that she may or may not have "liberated" from a criminal. While cloaked she sneaked behind one thug and stab him in the throat with her 6 inches knife. Before the corpse could fall, she took the gun from its hand and used it to shoot the remaining one three times.

It was over. All the seven thugs were dead. _Wait there is still the one who was thrown out _she thought. At the exact same moment a gunshot was heard. After some seconds a redheaded man wearing a red and black armor with an Irish leaf entered her clinic.

"You forgot one, however because I'm a nice guy I took care of the problem." He said in a mocking tone. The krogan stare at him and in response to that, the man just made a cocky smile. The krogan just snorted at that. But after that he grinned and that was a little scary.

"You know what, all three of you interest me." _Wait three?_ When she finished thinking that she saw a teenager appeared, probably hidden behind the wall where the door was.

"So from now on, all three of you are going to help me with the neighborhood.

At that, the three were thinking the same thing: _What?!_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Annnnnnnnnd it's done. Phew that was exhausting. Again thank you for all of your OC but I couldn't take all of them, so do not be sad of I didn't pick yours. Please do not hesitate to leave a review to tell me if it's good or what should be improved or to ask me something about it. So until next chapter.**

**Thank you,**

**Littleswiss.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Littleswiss here and I apologize for all of the delay for this chapter. I know I suck but life was really hard on me this time on the emotional side. It was a really stressful period for me. I will try in the future to be more punctual. On a side note, 7358 views, 63 favorites and 91 followers? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? It's awesome! You all are awesome! Thank you for all of your support. So whitout any delay, here's chapter 12.**

**I do not own Mass effect or any of the pop culture's reference I can make. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Third person point of view_

In the three weeks after Garen announcement, a lot of things changed. Of course it changed more or less depending on the person.

For Cosmo, not much. He still went to the Tempest and got intoxicated, a lot. It wasn't surprising to see him drunk when it was his turn to watch over "Garen's territory". But, even if he was drunk, he still managed to do his job correctly, no one knew how. A part of the fights he fought in were initially his fault. Because he was sometimes drunk, he may or may not have threw up on a random guy and of course he got pissed off, his "friends", if he had any, got also pissed off. And by the fact that they got pissed off Cosmo got pissed off too by the fact they were pissed off. And from there it always ended up in a fight.

For Karol it was different. Even if she was supposed to be a doctor and help people by giving medical attention, she didn't back away. On the contrary, she was 100% into it. But it must be clarified that, in her own term, she was doing it for the inhabitants of the neighborhood and not for Garen. Even if she viewed his influence as relatively positive, relatively is the key word, she was still somewhat weary of him. Her weariness was due to his imposing figure (8 feet and more than half a ton.) and his character. Okay it was mostly due to his figure but she couldn't stop herself to receive strange vibes from him.

Let's get back to when it was her turn to watch over the neighborhood. As stated before, she was 100% in it. However she was a little more prepared than the current regular of the Tempest. Her motto: safety first. She wore a helmet with a standard armor that she maybe had steal from the marines sometimes ago. That, in her opinion, held two advantages: one the armor gave some protection and two, the helmet hided her identity. Ironically, the people she had beat up the day before were often the ones she saw at her medical clinic the day after.

And finally for Crevan, aka the kid, it was entirely different from the two others. He was the one who took the fact that he was "officially" a member of Garen's band harder. It was completely foreign to him and he didn't like the unknown at all. And, as it can be guessed, the main reason for his dislike is the person of Garen. He was scared of him. No really it could be understood, since he got here. In the slums, no one was trustworthy in his book.

When the krogan announced that he with Karol and Cosmo were going to help him, he screamed in his head to refuse but it was quickly shot down by his instinct of survival that told him to accept to not make this big and mean krogan angry. And his instinct was not wrong. How did he know that? Well because Crevan somehow started to follow the alien from a Big distance. The reason? Whoever were enough stupid to try and mess with him ended up generally dead. And corpses meant looting in his book. And because of that he could pay his "debt" to his landlord. However it was not the only good news. Crevan had to jus pay half of his debt. He never got an explaination of why.

But at there is always a bad news with good ones, he, with all the "looting" he did, he couldn't find a way to repair one of his precious belongings: a kishot harpoon gun. Even the electric chip he found, before all of that happened was of no use. He tried to use it but it didn't work. However he would never admit defeat and he would find a way to repair it.

At the start of the watches, he was quite distrusting of the three (maybe less in the case of doctor Flynn: she was one of the few helping him when he arrived in the slums.) but after the time flew, he wasn't sure what to think of Garen and Cosmo. Cosmo seemed like a nice guy, unless you get to his bad side.

Garen on the other hand… Even if he seemed nice… somewhat… Crevan was still scared of him (in fact a lot of people were scared shitless of him.). He and a lot of people were afraid of his mere presence. It was clearly a statement of "Do not mess with me and you may live."

So in all, everything change for everyone.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_First pov_

Three weeks have past. Well that was quick. Really, I didn't see those weeks passed. In these three weeks, one thing surprised me. It was how well Cosmo and Karol, apparently, adapted to being part of my "group". Crevan on the other hand… let's say that he takes his time. Every time I'm around he gets really nervous. I can see it because his body language is tense; his eyes look everywhere, like to find a way out. He also doesn't seem to really trust me or Cosmo. He only relax, a little, around the doc. Well in my case, it can be explained by the fact that, you know, I'm just an 8 foot tall scary alien around half a ton.

While I'm thinking about that I'm cut from my thought by a voice calling me:

"Hey bodyguard!" The owner of the voice? An asari whose name was… hm… I forget it. It doesn't matter because my job is to look scary so that no one would have the idea to try and mess with her and her husband. Therefore being myself. Her husband was a salarian that I also didn't catch the name but there something I could tell about him or more precisely how he stood. He was showing a picture of relaxation but I could just perceive every time that something unexpected happened; his pupils grew a little like he was taking information. About what? I don't know. So taking account of that, I would say that he's from the STG or maybe another special force.

Like as I did before I start following them. While we are walking, I could, from the corner of my eyes, see that some people are watching the couple I protect but they quickly stop it when they see me. It certainly was notice by the salarian but his wife was completely oblivious to it. She was all ooooooh and aaaaaah looking at the buildings and architecture in the tourist part of Vancouver. She asked here and there her husband to take a picture of her in front of this or that building. Sometimes she even asked _me_ to take pictures of her and her husband. That was a little strange, for me or the people around. The first time she asked me I declined saying

"My job is to protect you, not taking pictures." But she didn't take it and answered with

"Well, how about we augment your pay a little then?" She told looking at her husband who nodded. Well I was not going to say no to more money. So I obliged.

We continue for a little while until they decide that was enough and they told me to accompany them to their hotel. We are walking towards it when the salarian talk to me.

"Excuse me; I think I didn't catch your name. May you tell me what is it?" He asks me. Why does he want to know my name? Ha! I know what excuse to use.

"My name is only mine and I don't see why I should tell you that after what you have done." I say it with a little anger and bile. And I don't know why but this was not forced. Hmmm. Well I think it will be more authentic.

At that the salarian stop looking at me and his wife looks a little sad and ashamed. The rest of the walk is in silence. When we arrive at their hotel they only say goodbye and transfer the credit to my omni-tool.

Now that my job is finished I need to go back to my apartment. The reason is this is the birthday of my little girl. She will turn 5 today, the 11 April. I can feel myself smiling because of that. I think that it scares people away from me. I can understand them. Let's say that my smile is predatory. They stop looking at me and start walking faster away from me.

Well to get back to my apartment I need to walk through my territory. So after 15 minutes of walking, I finally arrive at the border of the neighborhood. Now at I think about it, some things have change in it. First more shops and buildings had "my" mark on them, signaling to the others that they were under my protection. However the buildings were not the only one to have the yellow eye with the three blood red vertical slashes. Karol, Cosmo and Crevan had too the mark somewhere on them. It could be on their armor or clothes.

Suddenly while I'm walking I hear some fight in one of the alley that is on my left. Before I can enter it I hear an explosion and some shouting. When I'm there what I see make my blood bowl.

What I see is a bloody beaten looking Crevan with at least 5 men against him. Three were on the ground. They were knocked out or dead, I cannot tell. Crevan is a mess. One of his arms is limp. I see some blood coming from his mouth and nose. His clothes also are damaged. He looks really tired. And the backpack he always carry around is on the ground, its belongings spread around it.

The two guys that are attacking him have weapons. One has a gun and the other one have a knife. And by knife I mean a big bowie knife. And this knife is bloody. I don't what retains me but when I'm going to join and help him; something stops me and tells me I should watch a little. The thugs are so absorbed by the fight that they don't see me. Crevan too doesn't see me either. At this moment one of the thugs speaks.

"Well look at what you did and now look at you. You can barely stand up. Just give up and gave us the money you owe or…." Say the one with the gun and to finish the sentence the one with the knife makes a gesture like he was cutting his throat. At that Crevan say nothing but I can see hatred in his eyes.

"Your choice." Say the gunman while he levels the gun to point it at Crevan. But before he can make a move, Crevan lift his disable arm and, did he just throw a warp at him? And by the screams I would say that the thug didn't have a shield. However after he threw the warp something seems to electrocute him on the neck because he screams in pain. Shit I forget about the second one with the knife because he just runs at the kid. Not on my watch. With a roar I charge him and my roar makes him stumble and by reflex he turns around to see the origin of the roar he heard. He doesn't have the time to process what's happening that I backhanded him into the wall with a nasty crack noise.

"Hey you okay kid?" I ask Crevan. Damn they really did a number on him. Before he can responds a new surge of electricity shock him on the neck and because of that he falls on his knee and starts coughing blood. No time to waste. I grab him in my arms and start running at full speed towards the clinic of Karol.

Shit, shit shit, SHIT! He starts convulsing. His discolored eyes starts to go crazy, his brown hair are wet by the sweat.

" _**OUT. OF. MY. WAY!**_" I roar to the people on the street.

The two minutes it takes me to make it to the clinic were the ones of the longest. I didn't care of the reaction of the different people present, I didn't care about the fact I just destroyed the front door. What was important was Crevan.

"_**FLYNN, GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!**_" At that she slams the door of her office opens and runs towards me. When she sees me she was going to say something but when her eyes falls on the bloody mess that is currently Crevan.

"Loq go and prepare the operation's room. Fatima, close the clinic and make sure nobody enter and disturb us and when you're finished joins us." She tells her assistants, a young salarian and a young woman, while she makes signs at me to follow her. We arrive at the operation's room and I see that Loq hasn't finished the preparation. She shows me the operation's table to put Crevan on it. Loq has finish the preparation with the help of Karol and they start stripping the kid so that the clothes do not get in the way and by striping I mean they just tore the clothes off.

"Shit! his heart is defibrillating! " Karol exclaims and takes the machines in her hands because it was moving too slowly at her taste. She gives a shock.

"No response. Again!" she gives another shock. It worked because I can see on the monitor that his rhythmic cardiac is normal.

"What are you doing here Garen? Get out you will be on the way. Fatima! "She shouts at me and then at her assistant. I comply and get out of the operation's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five hours. Five _freaking _hours that I'm waiting in front of the doors that lead to the operation's room. Who were those thugs? What was that debt? I thought I take care of that. How could it turn out that bad? All these questions are in my head while I pace in the room.

When I hear one of the doors open I stop and turn around. It's Karol and she looks really tired, her blond hair is dropping sweat. And I don't like the looks of her eyes.

" So I got good news and bad news." She tells me. I keep looking at her telling to continue.

"The good news is that we managed to take care of all of his wounds and is out of danger. Bad news is that the most severe was situated on the base of the neck, near his spinal cord. We did what we could but I fear it might not enough. He might never move the right side of his body, if he wakes up." She tells me with sadness. I take a deep breath to calm down.

_If I found who did this they. Are. Going. To. Regret it. And why I have the impression that I'm forgetting something?_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. Again sorry for the delay I will try to be more punctual. Thank you for supporting this story and do not hesitate to leave a review.**

**Thank you,**

**Littleswiss.**


	13. Chapter 13

**READ THE AFTER NOTE AT THE BOTTOM WHEN YOU HAVE FINISHED PLEASE.**

**Hello ****Littleswiss here and Thank you for all of your support, it means a lot to me. I know I don't update a lot and I'm sorry for that but I will try to be more punctual. But for me, it's the first time I write a story that has a little success if I may say it.**

**Mikle silver: I know and I'm sorry. But thank you for your support I will try to update more. I know they are not a lot of words in my chapters but for me it's hard to come up with more. **

**Also I'm not sure if the tense I used before was correct. The present seemed kinda off some times so in this chapter, do not be surprised by the use of the past. Please tell me if it's better or if I need to continue like I did before.**

**I do not own Mass effect or any of the reference I can make.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Just damn it. What happened?

"Why his state is so bad?" I asked Karol. At that she took an object that was in a cloth and showed it to me. It's a sort of collar. But beyond that, I don't know what it did.

"That is the reason why the kid is in that state. I don't know how he got it but my assistant, Loq, could determine it was a bio-amp. And a pretty shady one at that even if it gives its user a significant boost to his or her biotics." Oh. I get a better look at it and I see that, I think, was made from scratch. Well that would explains why it was not in a good condition and it must have been created by the kid, he always was a crafty kid. But still how did he get the more complicated parts? Wait... the thugs did say he needed to pay his debt and they weren't talking about the one with his fatass of landlord. So I need to find more information about those thugs. The only problem is that they are all dead. However I can probably salvage something from their omni-tools.

"Do you know where I can find Cosmo?" I ask Karol. At the notion of his name she grimaces. Yeah I think she still hasn't forgiven him of hitting on her while he was drunk and after that vomited on her shoes.

"At the Tempest most probably." She responds still grimacing. She may be slow to anger but when someone doesn't stop hitting on you, your patience become more and more thin.

So Cosmo, let's see what you're worth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even if the neighborhood became more "safe" (relatively, it's still in the slums) and by consequence that I didn't take "taxes" ,the French bartender and owner of the Tempest had more money and decided to make some minor renovations, however the _S_ of the neon is still broken. So when I entered the bar, I'm greeted by the familiar scene of everyone staring at me and going back to their business. I walked towards the bartender. When he saw me he started to get worried and scared. When some patrons sees that the discussions and others noises stopped and everyone is looking at me but I don't give a fuck.

"Pierre, where is Cosmo?" I asked him. At that I hear some patrons whispering to each other "What did he do the krogan?" or "well he's screwed." Or even "Nice knowing you mate."

Pierre looked at me relieved and pointed at the men's bathroom. It didn't surprise me because with all of he's drinking. But I didn't have the time. So when I arrived at the door I kicked it out of the wall and it fall on the ground with a _clang_.

"_JESUS!" _I heard Cosmo shout fromthe urinal. He looked up from the fallen door to me and he could see that I was pissed because his maroon eyes widened. Before he could speak I said to him.

"Cosmo O'bannon, follow me, _now_." I commanded. I turned around and walked out of the Tempestquickly followed by Cosmo. He got his armor with his gun. Good. My current goal? Go back to the alley where the fight happened.

"Hey wait up! Why did you drag me?" Asked Cosmo while he was trying to keep up with me. I didn't respond instead I start walking faster still thinking about those thugs. I knew that the kid must have borrowed some money to build the collar or they were the ones who gave him the necessary parts. So it could explain the debt but I don't understand why he didn't tell me about it. I'm stupid, it's obvious: he was scared of me and didn't quite trust me. I could understand if I was in his shoes.

"Hey did you hear me?" Shouted Cosmo. At that I stopped myself from walking. I turned around slowly and told him with anger in my voice.

"Listen here, Crevan is currently in the coma because some fuckers try to mess with him and if you would stop bitching about and just shut up and follow me that would be great." I said to him with a menacing glare. After I finished I turn around and start walking, stomping, towards my objective. Finally, after some minutes in silence that felt like hours, we arrived at the alley. Good, the corpses are still there. However, I could see that some objects, like the gun or even the knife had disappeared. Apparently some scavengers went here. I sincerely hoped that they didn't take the omni-tool. I turned around a told Cosmo:

"Listen I want you to help me search the body to found something that could tell us where are their headquarters." He nodded and started searching. Ok so the first one didn't have anything, not even an omni-tool. Ok breath and try the second one. Damn it! Again, nothing. Damn scavengers. No such luck with the third one. I was going to just shoot the third corpse in the head in frustration when Cosmo called me:

"Hey you might want to see that. " I complied and approached him. When I was near him he was crouching near the body of the one who had the gun, I thought because I didn't really remember, and after he saw me he just turned around the head of the corpse so that we could see the base of the back of the neck. And what I saw was a tattoo of a dragonhead… Really? It's cliché as fuck.

"Yeah so?" I asked Cosmo. He doesn't answer however he turned around so that I was facing his back. His right hand came and took the black hair that was on the back of his neck. And what I saw was a tattoo of a dragonhead. At that I grab my Armageddon and pointed it at him.

"Explain, NOW."

"WOUAH chill." He said with his hands in the air. He needed to explain right now because I was this close from push the trigger.

"Ok, ok, just don't shoot I will explain alright. Did I tell you why I was here?" He asked me but my look clearly said cut the crap.

"As you can see by the tattoo, I was once a member of this gang. It was called, as you can guess, the Dragonheads. Yeah I know, not very original. But one day for a reason I don't know, maybe I pissed some of the higher ups off and decided to "discard" of me. A thing leaded to another and next thing I knew I found myself with a hole in my chest on the ground and left for dead. I really thought I was finished if it wasn't for the doc who found me swimming in my own blood and when I woke up I was in the clinic. After she patched me up I made low profile by letting my hair and my beard grew." He quickly explained seeing that I was close to press the trigger. After he said that I stopped pointing my Armageddon at him. At that he took a deep breath.

"So that means that you know some valuable information about them, like I don't know, the position of their headquarters?" I asked him raising an eyebrow, if I had any.

"Yeah and they will not see this coming. A walking tank of death accompanied by a ghost." He said with a smirk.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Third person point of view_

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- was the thoughts that were currently in the head of a certain ex-bounty hunter. The reason? Well we could say that a crying redhead child was the principle one.

_Where the fuck are you Garen? _Was her first thought when it had been one hour after Lunch. It was the hour that she decided with Garen to celebrate the birthday of Jane. For the moment it was okay, somewhat because Jane looked down on her untouched plate of food. It was a little heartbreaking seeing the normally happy child in this state and even more because the meal was her favorite: it was trout with butter and Diana cooked it with all of her heart and soul in it. Yes the ex-bounty hunter was a little bit of a chef.

"Why daddy is not here?" suddenly asked the little girl.

"I really don't know Jane." She answered truthfully. At that, the little redhead looked down on her plate again.

After two hours of waiting Diana couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to go and find him however a very sad little girl told her otherwise. Jane also couldn't take it anymore and started crying a lot. And to find some comfort she launched herself into the legs of Diana and hugged her. The woman hugged her back, kneeling and started soothing Jane making circles on her back.

"Shhhhhhh, it's okay, it's okay Jane, I'm here" Diana told Jane. It may had calm her a little knowing that her babysitter, or as she called her "Tata" was here for her. Eventually after 10 minutes of crying the little Jane finally fell asleep because of all the stress of the situation.

_Well I'm not going to let you use me as a pillow_ thought Diana with a smile. She picked up Jane in her arms and transported her in her bedroom. Once she made sure that she was asleep she left the room and walked towards the kitchen. Once there, she took the untouched meals and put them in the fridge so that they will be still comestible for a future time. After that she grabbed a beer and started drinking it in one shot. The beer didn't manage to calm her down her nerves. So she decided to make some physicals exercises in the training room. But before that, she took of her prosthesis right arm.

_God I hate that sensation_. She was referencing of the detachment with her nerve system. She put her robotic arm on the couch and started doing pushups with one arm to let out her frustration about the situation.

_51, 52, 53, 54… Come on. Damn only that and I'm already exhausted? I'm really out of shape._ She thought while her face was covered in sweat. To more precise only the left of her face was covered in sweat. The right part of her face was badly burned so it meant that this part of her face couldn't sweat anymore. When she finished her 60 pushups she started to make around 50 sit-ups. She didn't care if her muscles hurts, she kept going to let out her frustration. When she finished her sit-ups she got up and put her right arm back and started punching and kicking a boxing bag.

It had been 15 minutes that she punched, kicked and elbowed the bag when she finally stopped. She was completely exhausted, her brown hair was sweaty and a mess, same for her clothes.

_Maybe I should have change into my training clothes. Too late for that. I'm not gonna say not to a good shower._ Well after she thought that, she of course grab some towels and walked towards the bathroom. But before she did anything, she took off again her right arm and put it on the couch of the living room.

Arriving in the bathroom she stripped herself of her hoodie and t-shirt. Now that she didn't have them, she could clearly see her body clearly in the mirror. It was not really nice to watch, a lot of scars, burns marks and others ancients wounds were painting her body. Yes she had seen a lot of shit in her life. And one of the most horrible things she lived gave her stump where her right arm should be.

_Damn I'm really out of shape_ she thought while looking at her waist and her abs. She took of her underwear and bra and entered the shower and turned it on. The hot water was a blessing for her tense and hurts muscles. But suddenly she felt a great pain from where her right arm should be. She gripped her stump with her left hand while the pain persisted.

_She was scared, everything was in darkness. She didn't know how long she had been in this room. Suddenly the door opened and a woman with brown hair and brown eyes entered the room with a knife in her hand._

"_You have been a bad girl, Diana. It's time to get punished" Said the woman while approaching the young girl._

"_No mommy! No please!" Shouted the child in fright and despair._

"NO!" Shouted Diana while she punched the wall and opened her eyes. Her breath was erratic and her heartbeats were fast. She could hear her blood being pumped in her hears. She tried to take deep breaths to calm down her heartbeat and after some time she finally calm down.

"It was just a memory Diana" She told herself. She stayed some minutes under the shower doing nothing but breathe until she got out. She dried herself before dressing up. When she finished, she wore a grey chemise with dark-blue pants. After her shower, she would have felt relaxed, if it wasn't for this unpleasant memory to pop up. So to change her ideas, she decided to take a nap on the couch of the living room. Her prosthesis bothered her so she putted it on the table. She lay on the couch, closed her eyes and breathes calmly in hope of sleeping. After 10 minutes she finally was asleep.

_4 hours later_

Diana only slept for an hour. When she woke up she went to check on Jane to see if everything was alright and the little girl was still sleeping peacefully. She couldn't stop herself from shuffling gently the hair of the redhead a little. At that Jane moved a little mumbling something in her sleep. Before she left the room, she saw the rubix cube that Garen offered to Jane on the nightstand. She took it with her in the living room. When she was sitting on the couch she started playing with it to pass the time (of course she putted on her prosthesis). After half an hour of frustration because of that damn object she gave up and started watching the TV. SO for the next two and half an hour she watched the TV, zapping a lot until she found a movie that seemed interesting. It was an asari movie with romance and plot twists that you could see kilometer away. However right now she watched a particular "kinky" scene.

_Is that even legal of watching this? _She asked herself. _How do they even…_ she didn't finish that thoughts when a little voice itself known.

"What are doing the ladies in blue?" Asked little Shepard.

"GAH!" Jumped Diana hearing Jane and she quickly changed the channel. After that she turned around she saw that Jane was rubbing her eyes with a hand and was holding her teddy turtle, Mr. Snappy with the other. She looked at Diana and waiting for an answer.

"Hmmm, they… were hugging each other?" Diana answered weakly hopping that would be enough to stop this awkward topic.

"But that wasn't a hug." Responded Jane. She knew it because she knew what a hug was. She didn't stop giving hugs to her Dada and Tata.

_Shit_ thought Diana. _I must find something and quick… bingo._

"Ask Garen when he comes back." At her answer Shepard looked sad.

_Me and my mouth._ Diana made signs at Jane to come closer and get on her lap. When baby-shepard was on her lap, Diana started playing with the hair of the little redhead and sometimes earned a giggle here and there.

Suddenly the program that was currently playing stop and was replaced by the special news.

"_We are sorry for interrupting with your current program but a special news made itself known. I'm Johnson your anchorman for today. Before we continue, we must insist that the images that can follow can shock the youngest or person that are sensible."_

"Sweetie, go to your room please." Asked Diana

"Okay" Was the answer before Jane got off the lap of the ex-bounty hunter and walked into her bedroom.

"_Today around six p.m. a violent attack had started in a part of the slums, known for being the territory of the infamous gang known as the Draongheads. Here were have our correspondent Johnson that will explain the situation in more details." _Told the anchorman before the image change to a man standing in the middle of the street, in the background could be seen a building currently in flames and inside we could see some brief flashes of weapons being fired. Then the man in front of the camera spoke.

"_Currently we don't know who the attackers are but a lot witness can confirm that they are two and one of them is human wearing armor with a mark on its back_ _that is a yellow eye with three red slashes like scars. Some speculated that it is a rival gang. However this is not what is the most surprising. Apparently after some people saw that mark, they started fighting alongside them, helping them fighting the Dragonheads. No one knows what the true reason is but we could say that it's because the inhabitants of this neighborhood are tired of the tyranny imposing by the Dragonheads." _The reporter stopped.

"_The Dragonheads are infamous in this part of the slums." _Said the anchorman to his colleague on the field.

"_Indeed, they are "famous" for drug dealing, intimidation, extortions and suspected of trafficking in human beings and also other…"_ he didn't had the time to finish his speech when suddenly someone shouted:

"_Get down!" _Shouted a person before tackling the journalist on the ground when a rocket flew over them and exploded behind the camera, making it fall to the ground. The image of the camera was damaged but we could see what the appearance of the person who saved the reporter was. It was a man wearing a red and black armor with an Irish leaf on the front with black hair and beard.

"_Don't just stand there, move!" _Shouted the man after he got up before he turned around before firing at someone out of the camera. When he was back to the camera, a yellow eye with three red slashes could be seen on the back of his armor. The reporter quickly got up and run towards his camera. When he picked it up he was going to turned it off but before that, in the background, the front door of the currently burning building was blown off. A lot of people appeared out of the smoke, running with their hands on their heads and screaming. When they all got out of the smoke, a shadow bigger that the escapees appeared. It turned around with a roar and started shooting at something inside the building. And after that the screen went black and the anchorman was back on the television.

_Wait come back _thought Diana before going back on the image of the mysterious shadow and play it when the shadow roared. She recognized that roar.

"You son of a…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done, phew I'm impressed with myself; 3239 words I wrote that in two days. Again I will apologize for my updates. I will try to make them more frequent in the future. Do not hesitate to leave a review for a suggestion or make a constructive critic. **

**And now for a special announcement: I will take a pause from the story However it doesn't mean that I will not write. Confused? I will explain. The little project that I have in mind is that YOU will ask questions at the characters from my story. I will answer them as the character you had ask the question. **

**Here an example:**

**To: Garen (or anyone else from my story): Why are you so badass? (an exemple)**

**Garen: Well I don't know, I just am.**

**Did you get the principle? Good because this "game" will last until next chapter of the story that I hope will arrive next week. But please do not leave review only for that; leave also a review for the feedback please.**

**Thank you sincerely,**

**Littleswiss.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody, Littleswiss here and whoa, the story is near the 10'000 views! On a side note, the thing I did last chapter did not have success, well too bad. I don't mind.**

**Thank you all for your support and I hope you will appreciate this chapter.**

**Special note for Mikle Silver: Thank you mister/miss for your support. Your reviews are really appreciated! Again thank you.**

**Do not hesitate to leave a review if you have question or to state your opinion. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**I do not own Mass Effect or the pop culture reference that could be in the story. Only Garen is mine.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Third person point of view_

After Garen left to find Cosmo, Karol went to check on her most recent patient, Crevan. When she entered the room, the smell of medication and antiseptic were strong, but it didn't bother her, she was used to it. Her salarian assistant, Loq, was checking on the kid.

"So, anything new?" She asked him. He looked up from his omni-tool and looked up to meet her face and answered.

"No. Heartbeats are normal, the painkiller are still injected and will last for a few hours. However no sign of awareness of his environment." Loq told his boss.

_Well we can't expect a miracle only after an hour _she thought while looking at the lying form that is Crevan.

"Well Loq go and rest. You need it after the operation. I will stay here to keep an eye on him." The giant blond told her salarian assistant. At that, Loq nodded and left the room, leaving her to her thoughts. After the moment he left, she felt all the accumulated tiredness of the hours of the operation. She collapsed on the nearest chair and made the longest sighed she ever did. The palm of her hands were pressed against her eyes and they gently fall on the lower parts of her face. When the finger of her left hand came across three hollows lines, they followed their path that started on the left cheeks and finished on her jawline. While she was doing that, she also remembered how she came here.

_Well Vancouver is a hellhole as much as was Florida. Some things don't change._ She thought. When she finished collecting her thoughts, she got up and leave the room and walked towards her office. When she was there, she sat on the chair that was at the desk. She opened the upper drawer and took a picture out. On it was her when she was younger, around 18, and a man that was her exact opposite: he was small, around 5 feet 5, had black hair and black eyes and on his left forearm was a tattoo of a sparrow perched on a rose. Even if he had a small stature he was muscular. When she looked at it, she couldn't stop a smile to appear. Damn even at that age she dwarfed him by her 6 foot 6. He was her brother, not by blood. She would not have been here if that was not for that man. He found her and raised her as his sister. Yeah life was not easy but they were happy. And after some time other people joined them and with her brother and her, they formed a group and called themselves the Family. Yeah it was a little cheesy, but it stucked. Everything was going fine, of course if you count that being in the slums of Florida, doing "jobs" not really recommendable fine well yeah everything was going fine.

When Karol became 18 years old, her brother Adam decided to put her in medical school with all the credit he saved. At first she argued with him. She didn't want to leave them, they were her family. But finally after some time and discussion she accepted. So she left for the medical school of Miami, one of the only cities left that was still running and didn't really have problems. In the six years that was her studies, she kept contact with Adam and the rest of the band. However when it was around the time of the graduation she lost contact with them. She told herself at the time that it was surely the communication system that didn't work. The system often died for a week before someone manages to repair it.

However when it was the graduation's ceremony, Adam and the gang were not there. That was not normal. But still she again told herself that it was surely nothing. Oh how wrong she was. After one week of no response she decided to go back and check. And what awaited her was the general quarter of the gang completely destroyed. The windowed were busted, everywhere they were scorched marks of fire, and walls were just crumbles. That was not the most horrible. In and out of the building were corpses. Some were unknown, others were from the police force and the rest were from her family. She cried, shouted names in vain and the one she couldn't find was her brother Adam. She searched everywhere for him, hoping that he was still alive and left some kind of clue that could tell her of his whereabouts. She shouted his name in a vain hope that he would respond. And when she went into the place he made his "office" she found something that would leave a deep wound in her heart. In the middle of the rubbles of the room was a forearm in the early stage of decomposition. And on it were a sparrow and a rose. Seeing it, she froze, looked at it for an unknown amount of time before she falls on her knee in front of it. And at that moment she cracked and cried, shouted, no she shrieked all of her sorrow to the world in the middle of the ruins of her ancient home.

She stayed there for a few days, completely lost. Her all world was destroyed. Finally after 3 days, her eyes regained life and even if it pained her, she decided to bury all of her "family". It took her hours but shew didn't care if her arms hurt or if she was exhausted, she continued until everyone was buried.

After she made her grieving, she decided to leave Florida and even the country to start over. At first she wanted to go on one of the human colonies, however she did not have de the money to afford it. So she decided to go to Canada. And that's how she arrived here. When she arrived, with the money she had left, she opened a free medical clinic in the slums. Rapidly, she was not able to treat all of her patient so she started searching for assistant and that's how she met Loq and Fatima.

But right now what preoccupied her was her most recent patient Crevan. She brought on her computer his medical files. On it was different thing as his height, weight, allergies etc. They was nothing that were alarming to her, maybe his weight that was low for his height. After reading through it, she closed it.

_Maybe I should take some z too. _She thought. SO she got up from her chair and before she went to sleep on the couch that was in her office, she made sure that her omni-tool would wake her up if anything unsuspected should happen to the kid. After that, she went to the couch and lied on it. Finally after some minutes she started to drift to a sleepy state before the darkness of sleeping welcomed her.

She slept for a few hours before she was woke up by her omni-tool. She quickly got up and looked at it. It showed her the vitals of Crevan. They were normal but she saw that he was starting to be out of painkillers. She went to his room to change it and when that was done, she went in her office again. However she got enough sleep so she decided to watch some TV. She changed channels once in a while until she found an asari movie and she told herself _Why the hell not? _And so she watched it. It was okay for a romantic movie. Of course she didn't understand some plot points, due to cultural difference. And then there was that scene. Those tentacles… and then they… with the… she couldn't process what she was seeing. And from then, she would never see an asari the same way.

Suddenly the movie was cut off by special news.

"_We are sorry for interrupting with your current program but a special news made itself known. I'm Johnson your anchorman for today. Before we continue, we must insist that the images that can follow can shock the youngest or person that are sensible." _Told the anchorman. She raised an eyebrow at that. What could possibly cut off a channel that were specialized in alien, pardon non-human movies? It must have been pretty big.

"_Today around six p.m. a violent attack had started in a part of the slums, known for being the territory of the infamous gang known as the Draongheads. Here were have our correspondent Johnson that will explain the situation in more details." _Told the anchorman before the image change to a man standing in the middle of the street, in the background could be seen a building currently in flames and inside we could see some brief flashes of weapons being fired. Then the man in front of the camera spoke.

"_Currently we don't know who the attackers are but a lot witness can confirm that they are two and one of them is human wearing armor with a mark on its back_ _that is a yellow eye with three red slashes like scars. Some speculated that it is a rival gang. However this is not what is the most surprising. Apparently after some people saw that mark, they started fighting alongside them, helping them fighting the Dragonheads. No one knows what the true reason is but we could say that it's because the inhabitants of this neighborhood are tired of the tyranny imposing by the Dragonheads." _The reporter stopped.

"_The Dragonheads are infamous in this part of the slums." _Said the anchorman to his colleague on the field.

"_Indeed, they are "famous" for drug dealing, intimidation, extortions and suspected of trafficking in human beings and also other…"_ he didn't had the time to finish his speech when suddenly someone shouted:

"_Get down!" _Shouted a person before tackling the journalist on the ground when a rocket flew over them and exploded behind the camera, making it fall to the ground. The image of the camera was damaged but we could see what the appearance of the person who saved the reporter was. It was a man wearing a red and black armor with an Irish leaf on the front with black hair and beard.

_Cosmo? What the hell is he doing here? _She thought after seeing the image of the man that wouldn't stop flirting with her, even when he was drunk.

"_Don't just stand there, move!" _Shouted the man after he got up before he turned around before firing at someone out of the camera. When he was back to the camera, a yellow eye with three red slashes could be seen on the back of his armor. The reporter quickly got up and run towards his camera. When he picked it up he was going to turned it off but before that, in the background, the front door of the currently burning building was blown off. A lot of people appeared out of the smoke, running with their hands on their heads and screaming. When they all got out of the smoke, a shadow bigger that the escapees appeared. It turned around with a roar and started shooting at something inside the building. And after that the screen went black and the anchorman was back on the television.

She watched the battle with her mouth agape. She was speechless no because of the violence displayed, but by the fact that her clinic was the only one free in the slums. And that meant that soon a lot of the injured would come here. She pinched her nose in frustration. She just made a 5 hours operation not too long ago. Even if she slept, she wasn't in her full capacity. Well she could always drink some coffee to help. But before that, she needed to call Fatima and Loq. She opened her omni-tool and called them at the same time. Luckily they both answered. But before they could say something she told them:

"Fatima, Loq, get right here as soon as possible. We are going to have a lot of work. I suppose that you have seen the news?" She asked. They both answered by the affirmative.

"I will be here in 30 minutes." Said Fatima.

"And me by 40 minutes." Told Loq to Karol.

"Good. See you soon." Responded the doctor before she ended the communication. She got up from the couch and walked toward the little kitchen that she had and made herself a coffee. While she was sipping her coffee, Karol thought about what was going to happen.

_Well, no rest for the wicked._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. I will be frank; this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. And yes I know that I copy the scene with the television from the last chapter. I'm sorry if people will not like for it. However I got some bad news. I have no more idea for this story and so from now on this story will be on hiatus (it will be on pause for the people who didn't understand) for an undetermined amount of time. I know this suck I don't like it. This story grew on me, but I have no more idea for it. I hope you will understand. I also hope this will not last for long. Before I leave you I need to say that I will continue to write my other story (that is not in the mass effect universe.), so if you're interested and that you know and like RWBY, you can go check it out, if you want of course.**

**Thank you for your understanding,**

**Littleswiss.**


End file.
